Anything but Ordinary
by Alyana Enders
Summary: After escaping from Ryans evil clutches, the Bladebreakers contemplate on what to do next, and wonder whether Ryan is really gone, or just leading them into a false sence of security.
1. Introduction

Rayne-S: Yo guys! It's me again. I was in my dad's car getting bored out of my wits when I suddenly had a BRILLIANT idea. Of course the invention of 'Pringles' was considered a brilliant idea by me so don't expect too much. And tell me if my OC's are Marysues Kay. I'm trying to get most of their traits from me and my friends. Enough yammering let the fic begin.  
  
Ray: You do know that you're forgetting something, right?  
  
Rayne-S: Where did you come from? :?  
  
Ray: From nowhere.  
  
Rayne-S: Why didn't you use the door?  
  
Ray: What door.  
  
Rayne-S: Those goddamn CIA agents. They took my door! . This means war. * Runs off to prepare for the apocalypse that will occur *  
  
Ray:0.O Ookaayy.that was weird. Anywho Rayne-S don't own us and probably never will. But she does own herself and Ryo.  
  
Rayne-S: Yes I will! ^-^  
  
Ray: I thought you was having war with the CIA agents.  
  
Rayne-S: Oh right! * Runs off again * By the way Ray and Kai are 16, Max, Rayne, Ryo and Tyson are 15, and Kenny is 14.  
  
Anything but Ordinary  
  
Kai drove up to the yellow house and signaled Ray to come out with the horn. He was in his new '02' black mustang convertible and was giving Ray and some other guys a ride. "C'mon Ray, get off your lazy ass. We're late!" Kai yelled up at the closest window. A second later Ray's head popped out of the window and he nodded. "Kay, kay! I'm comin, just wait a sec. Sheez everyones in a rush these days." Ray mumbled to himself as he stumbled down the stairs. "Damn stairs.Hey Kai s'up!" Ray greeted his best friend as he hopped into the passengers seat. "So.what the hell are we gonna do again?" He asked while adjusting the seat. After a few more seconds of fumbling he pushed the seat back and placed his hands behind his head. Pleased that he found a comfortable position.  
  
"We're going to pick up the girls and meet the guys at the park for training." Kai said when the red light that held them back turned green and the car went zooming down the seemingly empty street. Ray wasn't particularly listening because one of his favorite songs, 'Lose Yourself', was now playing.  
  
"Okay so we're gonna pick up the girls and.WE'RE GONNA PICK UP THE GIRLS!" Ray screamed when he thought over what Kai said. "Yeah we are picking up Rayne and Ryo. No, I'm not changing my mind." Kai added the last sentence quickly when he saw the light bulb go off above his friend's head. "Why don't they get their own car? I mean we're always picking them up." Ray said scowling. "Umm.Ray don't you mean I'M always picking them and YOU up. And how came YOU don't got your own car?" Kai said. He new he got Ray right where he wanted him. "Shutup Kai. I'm working on the car thing.but of course I could work on it faster if you." "Forget it Ray. There is now way that I'm giving you any money, so drop it." Ray scowled again and looked out the window.  
  
After thirty minutes of driving in an eerie silence, the boys pulled up at Rayne's apartment. Once again Kai hit the picture of the horn on the steering wheel and waited for the effect. Ray scowled once more when they had to wait. "Stupid girls. Making us wait." Ray grumbled "Ray how come your acting like me now?" Kai said smirking. Ray always acted strangely around Rayne and Ryo and he wanted to know why.  
  
Five minutes later two girls appeared from the white door. One had brown slightly wavy hair with blue streaks at the very bottom and a brownish- bluish eye color. Underneath her right eye was a red upside-down triangle marking. She was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans with side cargo pockets. She was also sporting a red hoodie with a darker red fire pattern starting from the bottom. Across her waste was a slightly slanted belt that held a pocket that held her beyblade. A silver chain was hung from her back pants pocket to the front one. All in all she was very pretty. A fierce scowl was placed on her face as she continued to yell and struggle with her so-called companion that was forcing her out the door.  
  
"What the hell, Ryo! I swear to god, lemme go now or your gonna PAY!" Rayne yelled, emphasis on the word 'pay'. She was now kicking and screaming while the other girl, dubbed Ryo, was pushing her out the door. She had dirty blond straight hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a pair of brown baggy pants and a long blue trench coat that hid her blue tank top with the words 'WANTED' on it in silver. She was also pretty.  
  
"Sorry Rayne. But like I said before, your going. Whether you like it or not." She said calmly despite the fact that the girl she was pushing was now cursing her. "Fine, fine. I'll go. Quit pushing me!" Rayne said crossly. She had given up resisting and was now walking towards the car slowly, cursing every step of the way.  
  
When they got into the car Ryo greeted the guys with her trademark 'hiya' while Rayne sat down grumpily crossing her arms across her chest. "Why the hell do we have practices on weekends anyway. Don't we get enough work done on weekdays? Injustice, that's what it is. Injustice!"  
  
Ray and Kai stared at her for a second then looked at Ryo for an explanation. "Her cousin had lent her the Gundum Wing series again." She explained and the guys sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it. Anime is one of my many passions." Rayne said trying to defend herself. Then she remembered that they were going to practice and resumed her position pouting.  
  
After a good ten minutes of pouting Rayne finally gave up the I'm-high-and- mighty attitude and was back to her normal self. But was still pestering Kai 'bout the practice.  
  
"Like I said before, I just don't think it's fair. I mean we work all week and thanks to you we still have to work on weekends. What a wonderful way to live." Rayne said while poking Kai. Her last sentence was dripping with sarcasm. "For once pipsqueak makes a good point." Ryo said, earning a deadly glare from Rayne. "I hope you have a death wish if you call me that again. Besides you're only three months older than me." Rayne said while smirking. The group could now see the full extent of her fangs." And what do you mean 'for once'? You know half of my ideas are always good."  
  
"Oh really? How about the time you started the lunch riot at school?" Ryo said, cocking up an eyebrow. "Well that was." Ryo interrupted Rayne. "And the time you thought the new school nurse was evil?" ".Okay that was bad. But you have to admit she." "And the time." Ryo didn't have time to finish because Rayne had clamped her hand over Ryo's mouth. " Okay, okay I get your point. Those weren't exactly the brightest ideas, huh?" Rayne said smiling weakly as she let go of Ryo's head. "No, they weren't." Ryo said smugly.  
  
Ray was beyond himself laughing. And Kai. lets just say that no one could have heard that conversation without laughing their asses off.  
  
A few moments later the teens arrived at the Central Park. "Okay. Now I'm psyched and ready to kick some ass." Rayne said as she took out her beyblade. The attack ring was blue but the rest was red. In the middle was a picture of a red armored wolf in a lightning storm. "Riakure and I are gonna look for some action guys. I'm tired of waiting for Tyson." With that she stomped of to find some amateur blading action.  
  
Rayne walked deeper in the park and found that almost everyone was blading. "Wow! The sports become more popular than I thought." She walked a few more meters when she saw a huge crowd surrounding a stadium. 'What the hell's happening here?' She thought to herself as she looked in it. Inside the crowd was a boy who looked about her age, maybe one or two years older. And a younger boy. The older boy was clearly winning the match, and was just toying with him. "Please don't destroy my blade mister. Please!" The younger one pleaded. The older boy just laughed at him and proceeded to attack.  
  
Rayne had just about enough. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You already won, end the match now!" She commanded. But the boy just looked at her and scoffed. "I might." He said, "If you go out with me that is." He smirked while inspecting her head to toe.  
  
Now that really made her blood boil. She had experiences with his type before and unfortunately for him, she really got pissed of. She took out her blade and launcher and loaded it with a click. Without hesitation she launched it in the arena and pushed the little boys blade out of the arena. He was about to thank Rayne but she interrupted him. "It's okay kid. Now excuse me but I've got some unfinished business to do."  
  
She looked up at the boy she was now facing and smirked. "To bad I ain't facing a worthy opponent." She said smugly and shrugged. "Oh well. Beggers cant be choosers.or something like that." She saw the expression on the guys face change from a wicked smile to a scowl.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words." He said in a raspy voice. "Then let's play. What are you waiting for? An invitation." Rayne taunted. The crowd around them gasped at Rayne's easy-going nature. The people either thought that she was extremely brave, or extremely foolish.  
  
Rayne yawned, she was bored just standing there waiting. "Seeing as you wont make the first move, Riakure go!"  
  
Out of her beyblade emerged a figure of a fierce wolf. Her body sleek and red. The blue armor on her chest and shoulders were gleaming in the sun, leaving her opponent lost in his words. Rayne smirked and looked up at her bitbeast. "Did ya have a good sleep Riakure? Well just finish this one fast, I'm starting to get bored. RIAKURE, THUNDER SHOWER!"  
  
As soon as the command was given the wolf immediately got into attacking position. It crouched down and pounced up to the air. Then it immediately struck down the opposing beyblade. It all happened in the space of three seconds, so barely anyone could follow the movements of the red wolf.  
  
"Yo bro. Hate to brake it to you but.bye bye." Rayne taunted him as he bent down to look at his beyblade.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me." He said as he inspected his beyblade. No major damage was delt except for the huge gash at the top. The guy then took of cursing.  
  
"Oww, now I'm really scared." She yelled at his retreating back. Then she too, turned and starting walking towards the direction from which she came from. Ignoring all the stares that she was getting from all the bystanders. She quickly pocketed her beyblade and headed toward the bladebreakers.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rayne-S: So how did you like it so far? Please R+R and give me your comments and suggestion, kay.  
  
Ray: It's okay so far.  
  
Rayne-S: REALLY! ^-^  
  
Kai: No, he's being paid to say that.  
  
Rayne-S: KAI!  
  
Kai: Okay I'll be good.  
  
Rayne (From the story): S'up everybody. Hey Rayne-S, where's your door?  
  
Rayne-S: AURGGG!!!!!!! THOSE GODDAMN CIA AGENTS. THEY WILL DIE! * Runs off to find them.again*  
  
Rayne: Umm.I'm gonna pretend I didn't see, or hear that. -_-;;  
  
Ray: So are we. -_-;;  
  
Kai.-_-;; 


	2. Lost in the Park

Rayne-S: Hey I'm back. And I've found the conniving thieves that took my door. If any of you reviewers out there meet a Ms. Ima Makingthisup, then please call me at 1-800-DON-TCAL.I repeat 1-800-DON-TCAL. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Ray: How's the door thing going?  
  
Rayne-S: ...Whahahahhahahahahahah* sob * Don't... Remind * sob * ME!!!!  
  
Rayne: Someone go get a psychiatrist... And a door. -_-;;  
  
Ray: I'm on the psychiatrist thing. * Rushes to the nearest mental hospital *  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Rayne: Kai go get a door!  
  
Kai:...  
  
Rayne: GO!  
  
Kai:...SHE'S CRYING OVER A FRIGGIN DOOR!  
  
Rayne: YEAH, NOW GO GET ONE!  
  
Rayne-S: Stop yelling. I'm trying to read here.  
  
Rayne: Okay-wha??? You were crying two minutes ago...  
  
Rayne-S: SHH!!! It's my favorite part!  
  
Kai+Rayne: -_-;; ...  
  
Ray: She doesn't own the bladebreakers, but she does own Rayne and her bitbeast and Ryo and her bitbeast.  
  
Kai: Your back... But how?  
  
Ray: I dunno! * Shrugs *  
  
  
  
Anything but Ordinary Chapter two  
  
Rayne crossed the bridge, plunging herself deeper into the park. She looked into the water as she crossed the bridge. She noted how peaceful it looked and wished that she felt the same way.  
  
Rayne didn't know why she called out her bitbeast when she fought that jerk. She knew that she could beat him without Riakure's help. But at that time she wasn't thinking properly.  
  
Probably because he reminded her of someone. Reminded her of him.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how far into the park she went. Or that someone was following her.  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
What's she doing? Walking around aimlessly like that. This is the dangerous part of the park. Gangs are hiding everywhere here.  
  
I saw here pause at the bridge and look into the river. I knew there was something wrong when I saw the expression on her face. So I decided to follow her.  
  
Her eyes were intense at that point. Not soft and carefree, like normally. She was deep within her own thoughts and it showed in her expression. But at the same time there was a blank look to it. It was kind of scary because the only one to look that intense in our group would be Kai.  
  
What going on with Rayne?  
  
I cross the bridge after her and I feel my senses sharpening. I really don't like the looks of this. Don't like it at all.  
  
I continue to trail her and really start to get worried. Usually Rayne would already know that I'm here and kill me for trailing her. But there's something wrong with her now.  
  
I look at the sky and see that the sun is starting to sink. Knowing that Kai will probably start looking for us, I decide to make my presence known. But I just can't help but stare at the surrounding forest. Everything looked so peaceful. The colored leaves that were littering the ground, and the brightly colored blue sky with tinges of red, pink, and orange.  
  
I sigh in content as I sit down at the nearest bench, completely forgetting about all the troubles that were pestering me. And forgetting about Rayne.  
  
Rayne's Point of View  
  
I walk though the woods and notice the color of the sky. It looked so beautiful, like a painting. I smiled slowly as I hear the soft chirping of a bluebird and turn to see it.  
  
When I turn around I see Ray sitting on the bench closest to me and place two and two together. I was a bit mad at him for following me but I figured that he was just worried and let it slip by.  
  
I follow his eyes to see what he's staring at and I notice the most beautiful sunset ever.  
  
I sit down next to him and note that he still didn't notice me. I guess that he's now in deep thought and I try not to disturb him. And then I turn my attention back to the sunset.  
  
Ray and me watch the entire sunset without interruptions and that's when Ray noticed I was there.  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
Ray turned his head and smiled lightly. Right next to him was the girl that he was supposed to be finding.  
  
"Hiya stranger." Rayne joked with Ray making him smile more. "Looks like you back to normal." Ray said standing up. They really had to go.  
  
"What do you mean back to normal?" Rayne said, pretending to be hurt, "That hurt Ray." "I know that's why I said it." Ray said earning a light punch by Rayne.  
  
"Take that back." She said smirking evilly. "Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" Ray asked. "Hmm..." She pretended to think really hard, "let's see... How bout this!" She tackled Ray to the ground when she finished her sentence.  
  
Ray yelped as he started to fall. "I'll get you for that." He called threateningly.  
  
And without a second to spare he jumped up and started to chase Rayne.  
  
"Wow...Wow, blader boy I was just joking ya know." Rayne yelled in an attempt to stop Ray from killing her. To bad it failed.  
  
Ray sprinted up behind Rayne and grabbed her waist. This caused both teens to fall down. And both were knocked unconscious.  
  
After six hours of sleeping, Rayne slowly fluttered her eyes open and began to blush furiously. She had never been so close to Ray...scratch that, so close to any boy in her life.  
  
Now here she was, on top of Ray, in the dark, all alone, with what has to be one of the world's most beautiful nights she had ever seen. Yeah, I'd blush to.  
  
She quickly got off of Ray, who was still sleeping (thank god) so he wasn't aware of the situation. She then proceeded to try and wake up Ray.  
  
"Ray, wake up." She said in a singsong voice. He didn't budge. She looked across his face and admired his features. 'You know, he looks kinda cute in the moonlight' She found herself thinking. 'Moonlight! Oh shit, the others!'  
  
"Ray wake up, now!" She said while shaking him. Slowly his eyes opened. "What's up Rayne?" He asked her while yawning. Then he noticed the sky and frowned. "Were we asleep?" He asked. "I don't know... I guess. I just woke up too." She responded him. "Let's go to my house. It's to late for you to walk to you house all alone and my house is closer." Ray nodded his head to show that he approved of her plan and started to get up.  
  
Together they walked all thirty minutes to Rayne's apartment in complete silence. Both were extremely nervous to be walking home at Three o' clock in the morning in a gang ridden part of town.  
  
When they got to Rayne's apartment they both let out a sigh of relief and entered the small four-roomed apartment.  
  
"Ray, don't mind the messiness, kay. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on my coach." Rayne said as she digged through the mess of a closet to find some spare blankets. "No, it's okay. I'll sleep on the coach." She just shrugged when Ray told her that.  
  
Ray looked around the house. It was simple and packed with stuff. The room in which they were in was the living room. It had an okay size TV with a surround sound stereo system. Two coaches. A side table with a lamp on it. And in the very corner stood a black electric guitar, complete with an amplifier.  
  
In her bedroom was a queen-sized bed with a small closet and two drawers and a desk. The bathroom and Kitchen were just typical.  
  
You re-entered the living room and saw the bed garments in a neat little pile on one of the side tables.  
  
"Yo Rayne, You play the guitar?" He asked her. "Yep. That's one of my many passions other than Anime. I sing too." She responded proudly.  
  
"Oh ya, then sing and play something for me." Ray challenged. "Okay, I will. Tomorrow morning. Right now I'm too tired. Night." And with that Rayne went into her bedroom and closed the door. "Good night Rayne." Was the last things she heard before she fell asleep.  
  
Ray laid down in the bed that Rayne had made him and couldn't help bur wonder one thing. Was it a coincidence that he was laying on this girl's coach?... Or was it fate?  
  
***********************************  
  
Rayne-S: I'm kinda pleased with this chapter how bout you guys?  
  
Ray+Rayne: ... * Both were blushing furiously *  
  
Kai: 9_9 * sniggers slightly *  
  
Ray: We...she slept on top...of me for...SIX hours? * Still blushing like crazy *  
  
Rayne: ... * Turns a brighter shade of red*  
  
Kai:... Hahahahahahahahahaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray+Rayne: * Glare murderously at Kai * SHUTTUP!  
  
Rayne-S: Yeah, just wait and see how I pair you and Ryo up.  
  
Kai+Ryo: WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne-S: Ryo, how did you get in here?  
  
Ryo: I dunno. People R+R kay  
  
Rayne-S:GTG Bye! 


	3. Questioning and New kid

Rayne-S: For some insane reason (a.k.a. my friend Colten) just gave me some ideas to enhance the humor in this fic. That kid couldn't write or do anything out of humor in his life. It's amazing how he can turn something as innocent as a key into a deadly weapon. Honestly, he threatened to 'open' me with it if I didn't cooperate. In the end he won and was able to eat my homework.  
  
Rayne: -_-;; He threatened you with a key...  
  
Ray: Okay...o.0  
  
Rayne: I thought you said you could beat him up.  
  
Rayne-S: I can... Now back to business. Rayne you still gotta sing ter Ray. I wonder how you're going to smuggle out of this one.  
  
Rayne: I'll find a way... I always do.  
  
Rayne-S: Tever (my word for whatever) Kai do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: How did you know I was here? You have to have magic or something to do that.  
  
Rayne-S: I'm not at liberty to discus that. Anyway...how doyou guys like my new door. * Motions to a steel reinforced door with countless burglar alarms *  
  
Ray: It's great but... how do we open it? Every time we get withen three feet of the thing the alarm goes off.  
  
Rayne: I think you overreacted when they took your door.  
  
Kai: No shit.  
  
Ryo: I agree.  
  
Rayne-S: Not you too, Ryo... note to self next time I make a new character... make them more loyal.  
  
Rayne+Ryo: * sticks tongues out at Rayne-S * You know we're the best.  
  
Kai: Rayne-S only owns her characters and will never, I repeat, NEVER own the Bladebreakers or Gundam Wing or Avril Lavigne and any of her lyrics.  
  
Rayne-S: Wanna bet.  
  
Rayne+Ryo+Ray: -_-;; Not again.  
  
BTW this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Means that someone is singing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne groaned as she flipped over to the other side of the bed. The bright yellow rays of light reflected off the white sheets that she was hiding under. Groggily she began to sit up, knowing that the ever-annoying sun would not leave to let her slumber.  
  
"Friggin evil sun. Not letting me sleep." She complained in between a yawn. She glanced over towards her digital clock and noted that it was 6:30 in the morning. Yawning again she scrambled out of her cozy little bed to the hard and cold bathroom. Already she could tell that it was going to be a looooooooooooong day, since of course it was a Monday.  
  
With a few scattered yawns and complaints, she finished getting ready for school and left the coziness that was her bedroom. She found a fully prepared Ray in her Living room.  
  
"Mornin'." Ray greeted her in a monotone voice. He too, wasn't so fond of Mondays.  
  
"Right let's just get going before we become late." She said, hoping with all her might that Ray forgot a certain promise that she made him.  
  
"Not so fast Rayne."  
  
Damn.  
  
"You still got to sing, we've got around thirty minutes to spare and it only takes ten minutes to walk to school." Ray pronounced. He was having fun torturing Rayne.  
  
Double damn.  
  
"Yeah but... the song is umm... thirty minutes long, yeah that's it." Rayne replied sweating.  
  
"Nice try. That might work for Tyson, but not on me." Ray smugly added.  
  
Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn and I forget, damn.  
  
"Aurgh, I give up. I'll sing, I'll sing."  
  
Rayne went to the corner of the room and got her guitar. After hooking it up to the amp, she started to play some notes to see if it was working. Then she started to play a nice fast-beat tempo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VERSE 1  
  
Please tell me what is taking place  
  
'Cause I cant seem to find a trace  
  
Guess it must've got erased somehow  
  
Probably cause I always forget  
  
Everytime someone tells me their name  
  
It's always gotta be the same  
  
(In my world)  
  
Never wore cover up  
  
Always beat the boys up  
  
Grew up in a 5,000 population town  
  
Made my money by cutting grass  
  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass  
  
All in a small town  
  
'Napanee'  
  
You know I always stay up without sleeping  
  
And think to myself  
  
Where do I belong forever  
  
In whose arms, the time and place  
  
CHORUS  
  
Cant help it if space in a daze  
  
My eyes tune out the other way  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep  
  
Sometimes I cannot even speak  
  
Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world  
  
VERSE 2  
  
I never spend less than an hour  
  
Washing my hair in the shower  
  
It always takes five hours to make it straight  
  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids  
  
Though it may take all friggin day  
  
There's nothing else better to do anyway  
  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever  
  
Lay under the Milky Way  
  
On and on it's getting to late out  
  
I'm not in love this time, this night  
  
  
  
CHORUS  
  
  
  
Take some time  
  
Mellow out  
  
Party up  
  
But don't fall down  
  
Don't get caught  
  
Sneak out off the house  
  
CHORUS x2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Rayne finished, Ray stood there dumbstruck. He didn't think that she'd sing that good, never mind sing AND play.  
  
"So how did ya like it? This song is originally Avril Lavigne's but since none of my songs are finished I might as well sing one my favorites, right?"  
  
"Wow! That was real good. You know, I would pay to hear that again. Why don't you get a band or something?" Ray said.  
  
"I am. But I'll tell you about it in school. If we dun hurry up we'll really get it bad. 'Specially me since I was late three times this month." Rayne said while running out the front door.  
  
"Wait up Rayne!" Ray yelled as he struggled to catch up to the sprinting girl.  
  
********************************  
  
"So, where were you two last night?" Ryo asked Rayne as she looked throughout her locker for the essentials.  
  
"We kinda had a game of hit and run. Ray of course hit me to hard and we both stumbled down the hill. I guess we must of got knocked unconscious cause next thing I knew it was dark and Ray was sleeping next to me." Rayne said in one breath, "It's real confusing."  
  
"Okay." Ryo said simply and rushed of to their next class. It was times like this that reminded Rayne why Ryo was her best friend.  
  
Just like any other typical Monday Rayne and Ryo would enter class number 421 and be greeted by a bunch of boys who just gazed dreamily at them. 'Aurgh, typical boys. Man this routine's getting SO old and boring.' She and Ryo sat down in the back of the class and waited for the guys to arrive.  
  
************************************  
  
"So Ray, what happened last night?" Max asked.  
  
Ray mentally groaned as he thought of a way to organize yesterday's events. "Well me and Rayne were playing a game. Then I guess we must've fell down and got knocked unconscious, cause the next thing I knew, Rayne was waking me up in the middle of the night."  
  
"What game were you two playing?" Tyson asked. Ray made a mental note to kill Tyson later.  
  
"I guess we were playing hit and run, cause she hit me then I ran after her and hit her back and vica-verca."  
  
"Oh." Said Max and Tyson simultaneously. Even though they had the I-don't- believe-you-for-a-second look on their faces.  
  
They walked up the hall and entered the forlorn room numbered 421.  
  
They walked to the back, ignoring the lustful gazes of the classroom girls and sat in the closest seats to the girls.  
  
"Hiya Rayne, Ryo!" Max exclaimed cheerfully (well that was kindof a no- brainer). "Hey Max. Tell me, how do you stay cheerful, even on school days?" Rayne asked. "I dunno, I guess I just do." He replied, shrugging of the answer.  
  
The class was then silence as Mrs. Trinity entered the room. She was nice, yet strict. She started rambling about 'changes' that were going to be made in the school thanks to a new principle. Rayne just groaned along with the rest of the class as she went into 'bore mode'. Rayne thanked god that she had long hair and placed one of those tiny headphones into her right ear. She could still hear the teacher but at the same time she was listening to music (Try it. It really works).  
  
Then suddenly Mrs. Trinity beckoned a new boy to enter the room. He had short spiky bland hair that had brown roots. He was wearing a bright red button up shirt over a white tee, unbuttoned of course. And blue formal pants. He was defiantly cute in a regular girls point of view. But as I showed, Rayne was anything but ordinary (that's the title too. Cowinkydink... I think not.)Rayne just looked at him with a blank stare.  
  
He however was VERY amused with Rayne. His eyes passed all the other girls but his mind remained on Rayne. He studied her body closely, as if inspecting it. She had lost interest in him ten minutes ago and was now staring into space so she didn't notice his 'inspection'.  
  
"All right class. This is Ryan. I expect you to do you're best to make him feel at home." Mrs. Trinity exclaimed at the group. She turned to face him and saw him staring at Rayne. Being the thoughtful, naïve person that she was she decided to assign Rayne to help him around the school. "Rayne, would you please stay with Ryan until he can find his way through our schools. Ryan Rayne is the one in red at the very back." Ryan lit up at the sound of these words and walked down there casually, and sat in the seat next to Rayne. All of Rayne's female classmates, other than Ryo, glared at Rayne for being so 'lucky'.  
  
Rayne just sunk lower in her seat. This day couldn't get any worse. And to top it all off, it was only first period and Ryo and the bladebreakers were sniggering like crazy. But Rayne shut them up by giving them the dreaded Rayne Death Glare.  
  
'Yep. It really is going to be a loooooooooooong day.' She thought bitterly as Ryan attempted to get her attention. And failed miserably.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: This goes out to mysterygirl. And as you can see I decided to change the song to 'My World'.  
  
Rayne: Why do you enjoy making my life a living hell?  
  
Ray: Mwawawawawawawawawawawa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've got some stuck up playboy stalkin' you! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
Rayne: Shut up or I'm callin Kelly.  
  
Ray: * Shuts up immediately *  
  
Rayne: Who's laughing now huh? Who's laughing now?  
  
Ryo: God they're so childish.  
  
Rayne+Ray: SHUT UP!  
  
Kai: ...-_-;;  
  
Ryo: O.o Okay I'll be good.  
  
Rayne-S: L8er guys. Mesa gotta go. Please review and even Flames are welcome * mumbles* since I know magic and can magically destroy it *stops mumbling * L8ER DAYZ! 


	4. Lunch timeHurray

Rayne-S: * Is sitting with headphones on and is listening to music *  
  
Rayne: Umm. Where is the funny before fic fights?  
  
Kai: She's too lazy to write one today.  
  
Rayne: So you mean we got dragged here for no good reason.  
  
Ray: Probably.  
  
Rayne: Oh no* Anime vein pops out of forehead *. No one, I repeat NO ONE, drags me around for no good reason* Stomps over to Rayne-S * YOU WRITE SOMETHING!  
  
Kai+Ray+Ryo: ...-_-;;  
  
Rayne-S: * is oblivious to the yelling girl on her side and sings * In the end it doesn't even matter.  
  
Rayne: What the hell? * Looks over to the rest of the group *  
  
Ryo: Isn't that a song.  
  
Rayne: Lemme see. * Thinks for a few seconds * Oh ya! It's 'In the End' by Linkin Park. * Starts singing along with Rayne-S *  
  
Ray: Umm...  
  
Ryo: * sweatdrops *-_-;;  
  
Kai: No comment.  
  
Rayne+Rayne-S: ^_____________________^ * Still singing *  
  
Ryo: At least Rayne-S forgot about the do.* is stopped from saying you-know- what by Kai and Ray *  
  
Ray: Don't remind her.  
  
Kai: Why am I here again.  
  
Ryo: Rayne-S don't own Beyblade or any song you may hear... I mean read here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne groaned as she skimmed through the lunch line. Just as she predicted, the first three periods were a living hell. The entire time Ryan was ether trying to strike up a conversation between them or trying to get her attention. As you may have guessed, he failed every time. Not to mention the fact that Ryan didn't let her talk to her friends.  
  
Now it was lunch and luckily for her she lost Ryan somewhere in the crowd. She figured that he had to be smart enough to at least follow the crowd to the cafeteria and she took off. Rayne looked at the 'Monday Special' and gagged.  
  
"What the hell is it?" She asked no one in particular. "It reminds me of Ryan." She stated blankly. She was surprised to hear laughter behind her. She turned around to see Ryo and Max standing there.  
  
"C'mon, we came to save you."Ryo said in between chuckles. She cut Rayne in line and grabbed her lunch. "Hey! What's with the cutting!" Rayne demanded. "I'm hungry." Ryo stated blankly, earning a sweatdrop from Rayne and laughter from Max. Rayne opened her mouth to start another argument but before she started Max interrupted her.  
  
"Let's just go we're holding the line." He motioned to the HUGE line of complaining kids behind them. "Kay, just lemme get my lunch." Rayne got her lunch, paid for it, and rushed to the outdoor table witch occupied the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
When Rayne, Ryo, and Max got to their table they sat down and greeted everyone. "Sho Wane, how wash your chay?" Tyson asked with a mouthful of food. Rayne shot him the infamous Rayne death glare(tm) shut him up.  
  
"Dun remind me. It's gotta be the worst day ever. I swear that kid is greasier than the cafeteria 'Monday special'." Rayne said bitterly gaining a few stifled chuckles.  
  
"Ryan closing in at twelve o' clock." Ryo whispered to the table. Tyson idiotically checked his watch. "No Ryo, it's only eleven thirty-two."  
  
Everyone fell anime style. "You baka. She meant tha-." Rayne immediately shut up when Ryan came into hearing distance.  
  
"Umm... Hi Ryan." Rayne stated with a false smile plastered on her face. "Hey, as you know, I'm new in this town. So I was wondering if you could show me around." Ryan asked slyly. He wasn't one to give up was he.  
  
"Oh sorry. But I've got...practice." She replied.  
  
"What practice?" Ryan asked. Boy this guy cant take a hint.  
  
"Beyblade." She responded a little to fast.  
  
"What! We've got beyblade practice today?!" Tyson exclaimed. He soon followed that sentence with a yelp because everyone at the table had kicked him in the shin.  
  
Rayne death glared(tm) him and responded, while not taking her eyes of off Tyson. "Yeah, Tyson. Remember the surprise practice that Kai gave us." She said urging him to play along.  
  
"Oh, THAT practice." He said placing his trademark cheesy grin on his face. Ryan who was quite for the most part, looked through all of their faces. He was about to ask something when he felt a body latch on to his arm. It was Kelly, the head cheerleader and queen of the snob squad.  
  
"Ryan what are you doing hanging around trash like her." She gave a pathetically weak glare in the direction of Rayne, which Rayne returned, except hers was ten times worse. "Ray, Kai, Ryan, why don't you guys come with me. I have a surprise for you." She said putting on her best face for the three boys. "Max, Tyson umm... you two can come too I suppose."  
  
Kai just ignored her completely leaving Ray to take up his job and respond for both of them. "Kelly how many times have you tried this. You should at least know that Kai isn't going to answer and spare me the trouble of answering for both of us." He said smoothly "Me and Kai ain't interested, kay. Now bye bye." He said, emphasizing the words bye by waving his hand.  
  
Rayne laid back on her seat watching the whole ordeal. You think she would've learned by now that Ray and Kai aren't gonna change anytime soon. "Fine." Kelly pouted. "C'mon Ryan." She said literally dragging him inside. Rayne watch them enter the building and shook her head.  
  
"You know. That's the first time that I'm actually happy to see Kelly." Rayne said looking for the reaction of her teammates. "Yeah, but guys." Tyson said. "Are we really having practice today?"  
  
Everyone once again fell anime style and got up rather sheepishly. Tyson's stupidity however was annoying Rayne. "No you baka. I just made that up so Ryan would leave me alone. And just don't ask why I want him to leave me alone." She added when she saw Tyson open his big mouth.  
  
***********************************  
  
When school ended Rayne immediately ran out the door. She was walking, okay riding home with Ryo.  
  
Rayne had a feeling that they were being watched, but just overlooked it. "Yo Ryo. Ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" "Wow, Rayne I think you've been watching to many horror movies." Ryo responded laughing.  
  
"No I haven't. Me and horror movie just don't mix so I don't watch them." Rayne responded rather sheepishly. "What, is wittle Wany scared?" Ryo teased in her best baby voice, which surprisingly was quite good. "Hell no. It's just that... I know it's fake so it's stupid." Rayne defended herself, she was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Oh but I think you ARE scared." Ryo responded with a smug grin. Rayne just wanted to wipe that expression off of Ryo's face. "I'M NOT SCARED!" Rayne screeched. "Fine then why don't we have a horror movie marathon today?" Ryo asked smirking. "I cant...cause it's a school day." Rayne silently thanked god that it was Monday. "Then we'll have it on Saturday. I'll call the guys and invite them." Ryo said with the same smirk. Rayne hastily took back her thanks. "Okay, no prob." Rayne said in a shaky voice. She prayed and prayed again that Ryo didn't notice. It was times like this that made Rayne wonder why the hell Ryo was her best friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Kay so you like? Sorry for not writing my funny little author notes at the end of the last chapter, but my mom said she was gonna ground me if I didn't get of the computer.  
  
Kai: So where are your headphones?  
  
Rayne-S: With Rayne. She abducted them from me. Which reminds me-RAYNE GIMME BACK MY HEADPHONES!  
  
Kai: -_-;;  
  
Rayne: ^________________________________________________________________^ * ignores Rayne-S and continues to listen to music * What? I'm sorry, I cannot hear you.  
  
Ryo: No fair. They get to listen to music while I cant.  
  
Ray: What about us?  
  
Ryo: What about you?  
  
Ray: Urgh... Never mind! -_-;;  
  
Rayne: WHAT! * Is still listening to music *  
  
Ray: I SAID NEVER MIND!  
  
Rayne: WHAT!?  
  
Ray: FORGET IT!  
  
Rayne: WHAT?!  
  
Rayne-S+Kai+Ryo:...-_-;;  
  
Rayne+Ray: * Is still trying to communicate *  
  
Rayne-S: Now this isn't so bad. Is it?  
  
Kai:...  
  
Ryo: -_-;; 


	5. Jim's arrival

Rayne-S: Right now I'm in a good mood so I'll write again.  
  
Rayne: Tever. Now can I please have the headphones?  
  
Rayne-S: No.  
  
Rayne: Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz * gives Rayne-S the irresistible puppy look *  
  
Rayne-S: No...I must not give in...must be strong...puppy dog pouts have no control over me.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Rayne-S: I can't believe I gave into the puppy dog pout. * Drops head in shame *  
  
Ryo: Don't worry. She can brake even the coldest of people.  
  
Rayne: ^_______________________________________________________________^  
  
Ryo: You see, she may look harmless but she probably has evil squirrels inside her telling her to corrupt all of our lives.  
  
Rayne-S: Evil squirrels. -_-;;  
  
Ryo: Dun ask.  
  
Ray: * magically comes in due to the fact that Rayne-S 'superdoor' doesn't let anyone enter * Wazzup?  
  
Ryo: She's writing another chapter for her fic.  
  
Ray:... I'm leaving  
  
Rayne-S: Not so fast Ray Kon.  
  
Ray: Okay that was to lame even for you. What's the excuse?  
  
Rayne-S: I dunno. I guess I just wanted to say that.  
  
Rayne: ^______________________________________________________________^  
  
Ray: ^-^;; Rayne really likes her music, huh.  
  
Ryo: Yep.  
  
Kai: Once again I have no idea what I'm doing here.  
  
Ray: Welcome to the club. None of us know either.  
  
Ryo: I guess we're just stalling for time because the authoress is too lazy to write.  
  
Rayne-S: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Ryo: uh-oh...Later! * Runs away *  
  
Rayne-S: Oh and Colten, I took your advice and you'll be in this chapter. But I swear to god Colten, you better not bug me about this in school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne looked at the watch desperately. It was finally sweet Friday and that meant no more Ryan for two straight days. She could've sworn that he was stalking her. I mean he kept popping up out of nowhere.  
  
And the fact that Ryo didn't forget the sleepover/horror movie thing wasn't so comforting either. She knew that horror movies killed her, but there was no way that she was going to let anyone else know. She to her friends was almost fearless, and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Rayne watched in delight as the second hand grew closer and closer to the twelve, completely ignoring Ryan who was at another one of his fruitless attempts. When the skull-shattering screech reached her ears she jumped out of her seat and almost danced around in joy. Luckily she composed herself before the point of dancing came.  
  
She ran to her locker with such speed that she would have easily won a drag car race. She stuffed all the essentials in her bag and reached for her skateboard. When she slammed her locker shut Ryo came up next to her.  
  
"What the rush?" Ryo asked her brown-haired friend frowning. She had never seen her move so...fast.  
  
"Must...get away from...Ryan." Rayne responded between breaths. After doing everything she just did in the time space of one minute you'd be tired too.  
  
Ryo sighed. She knew that Rayne was blowing the Ryan issue WAY out of proportion. But Rayne will be Rayne. And she had too admit, Ryan was way too clueless for his own good. You think that after one week of complete and total ignorance would make him give up, but no. He had to be one of those playboy types. No brain and no brawn.  
  
"Okay but remember. The sleepover thingy starts at two o' clock tomorrow." Rayne looked horrified for one split second, but then she recomposed herself.  
  
"Umm right...about the sleepover. I don't think I'll be able to make it." She grinned on of Tyson cheesy smiles and started edging for the door.  
  
"Nope, you are going to go so don't even try." Ryo said, destroying all of Rayne's hopes. "Well... at least Ryan wont be there." Rayne implied, making Ryo giggle.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang for the fourth time. "Ding dong ding dong ding dong!" Inside the house, muffled voices could be heard from outside.  
  
"Tyson! Quit playing with the doorbell."  
  
"Aww come on Chief. You never let me have any fun."  
  
Max just grinned at the lack of maturity that his friend possessed while Ray opted to frown. Kai however chose the ever-popular scowl. Inside the house Ryo sighed and opened the door, inviting her friends in.  
  
"Hey guys. Rayne'll be here in a few minutes and Jim's gonna come to." When Jim's name was mentioned Tyson leaped with joy.  
  
Jim was a crazy mental case, to put it lightly. The kid was even crazier than Tyson and more hyper than Max. He had brown hair with blond roots that was spiked upwards. He was a good friend in some cases and was defiantly one to make them laugh. In a way he was dangerous because he didn't care if he got hurt or in trouble, so he was known to poke and stab (not killing them of course) people with pencils. He was always happy and zany. In short, he was Tyson minus the food and plus crazy.  
  
When they entered the cozy home Tyson scrambled towards the living room.  
  
"I get dibbs on the best seat!" He yelled before jumping on the sofa.  
  
"Dingdong!" The bell rang again. Ryo opened the door expecting to see Rayne, but was perplexed when she saw no one.  
  
"What the hell?" She was about to close the door when she heard a voice.  
  
"They're coming!" a high-pitched voice chimed "They're coming!"  
  
Ryo just smiled when she heard the voice 'cuz she knew that this was one of Jim's pranks.  
  
"C'mon in Jim. What are you now? A hedgehog?"  
  
"I'm an elf. Note the pointed ears."  
  
"Why did you use glue to point your ears?"  
  
"Cuz I'm an elf. Call me Frodo." Ryo sighed at this comment and made a motion for him to enter.  
  
"Welcome 'Frodo'." The second she said this, the Bladebreakers knew whom she was talking about. This however was not a good thing.  
  
"JIM! My man wazzup?" Tyson ran over to greet Jim.  
  
"Long time no see brotha. How's it hanging?" Jim swung his hand over Tyson's head and pretended to get in a martial arts stance.  
  
"I have come to kill you." He said in a mock Chinese accent. He kept opening and closing his mouth for the bad translation effect.  
  
"You shall not. I will kill you first." Tyson imitated him.  
  
The entire team sweat dropped at those two. 'I should have known that it was a mistake bringin those two in one house.' Ryo thought regretfully. Something was bound to happen, but what?  
  
Jim was now plotting a 'surprise' for Rayne with Tyson while everyone else was waiting in the living room.  
  
"Okay Tyson you hide behind the sofa and jump out when I say when." Tyson nodded indicating that he understood. "Kay lets practice." Jim and Tyson got into various hiding spots.  
  
"NOW!" When he finished yelling that he jumped out of his spot holding two cans of whipped cream.  
  
"Umm. Tyson you were supposed to jump out."  
  
"But you didn't say when." Jim fell down anime style.  
  
"I meant when I said now."  
  
"Oh... lets try it again."  
  
Jim and Tyson practiced about three more times, until they were satisfied with there routine. As they entered the living room, grinning like the idiots they were, Ray gave them a suspicious look.  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing" they answered in symmetry. By this time everyone in the room was glaring at them.  
  
"Okay... Whatever." Ray returned his attention to the TV screen. Thirty minutes later the ever-annoying bell rang again.  
  
"We'll get it!" Tyson yelled as he and Jim rushed to the front door. The others just shrugged it off.  
  
When Tyson was in his position, Jim ran to the door, unlocked it, and waited for Rayne to enter.  
  
"Come in" He yelled to the stranger outside. When the door swung open he tensed up. "NOW!" He yelled to Tyson and both teens sprinted from there respective spot.  
  
Like a maniac Tyson and Jim continually sprayed whipped cream at the intruder. When the two boys finally stopped, they got a good look at their target. It was a boy, a little older than them, that was wearing a Domino's cap and was holding five boxes.  
  
"Umm..." He said after spitting out all the whipped cream from his mouth, "pizza's here."  
  
Tyson and Jim both exchanged nervous glances. Jim went to get Ryo while Tyson repeatedly apologized to the 'whipped' delivery boy.  
  
Later when the boy left, Tyson and Jim cracked and started laughing their asses off.  
  
"Boy Tyson. We sure 'creamed' him, huh." Jim managed to spill out, earning a glare from Ryo, Ray, and Kai. "What?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. Ryo opened the door and there stood a confused Rayne.  
  
"Why the hell did I just see a delivery boy running away from this house covered in whipped cream?" Rayne asked the group. He eyes trailed from one face to another and stopped when she saw the mock innocent looks on Tyson's and Jim's faces.  
  
"Scratch that. I don't wanna know." She sighed exasperated and entered the living room.  
  
"Let's get this thing over with." She stated simply, receiving nods from her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: I'm quite pleased with this chapter. It's the funniest one yet.  
  
Ray: For once, I agree with you.  
  
Rayne-S: WHAT DO YOU MEAN'FOR ONCE'?! *Starts a vivid fight with Ray *  
  
Ryo: *Whispers to Kai * Is it just me. Or is she cranky without her music.  
  
Rayne: ^________________________________________________________________^ * Is STILL listening to music *  
  
Kai: Nope. It's defiantly not you.  
  
Ray: You know the drill. R+R and help us get otta here. 


	6. Discoveries

Rayne-S: Hey-hey! I'm back in action.  
  
Rayne: What do you mean 'action'? All you do is sit your lazy ass on your computer and type! * Glares(tm) at Rayne-S * And what with the tm thing anyway?  
  
Rayne-S: I actually don't know. And besides I do exercise my imagination when I type. ^__________________________________^  
  
Everyone ('cept Rayne-S): -_-;;  
  
Rayne: And what a strenuous workout it should be. -_-;;  
  
Ray: No comment.  
  
Ryo: Ditto.  
  
Rayne: Let's get this over with.  
  
Ray: What's her problem?  
  
Ryo: Rayne-S took away her headphones.  
  
Ray: Oohh...  
  
Rayne: I said let's get this over with!  
  
Kai: Shuddup! Damn, you sure can yell.  
  
Rayne: Thank you.  
  
Rayne-S: Okay, this is supposed to be MY notes and I barely said anything!  
  
Ray: So that's a bad thing...  
  
Rayne-S: -_-;; Anyway... People! Check out DarkZephyerAngel the 2nd's fic 'Somewhere Out There'. I swear you wont regret it. I submitted Rayne as one of the characters when she asked for them and Rayne turned out to be the main character.  
  
Rayne: Yep! Once again I'M the star.  
  
Ray: So what. The Bladebreakers are the stars of the entire anime so the fic will have to center round us.  
  
Rayne: So...  
  
Ray+Kai: -_-;;  
  
Ryo: Kai, I thought you went away?  
  
Kai: So did I.  
  
Rayne-S: I think I'm going to start the chapter now.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: Kay  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
Rayne-S: Oh and by the way, I want at least 20 reviews or the next chapter wont go up. And by the way, if you can listen to 'I'm with you' when you read this. It really sets the mood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Rayne's arrival they all hurried to the living room, the whipped cream incident forgotten, and struggled to get a seat on the couch.  
  
"Hey! No fair. I always have to sit on the floor."  
  
"That's because you'd take up all the space on the sofa, Tyson."  
  
"Shut it Rayne!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
"You two stop it right now." Ryo screamed. She glared over at Tyson and Rayne and just shook her head. "Honestly..."  
  
"Sorry Ryo." Both Tyson and Rayne said.  
  
"Since when was Ryo my babysitter." Rayne mumbled harshly to herself.  
  
Jim was beyond himself with laughter, as was Max. Ray smiled at the two while Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
In the end Kai, Ryo, Rayne, and Ray got to sit on the sofa. Rayne looked over at Tyson and stuck her tongue out at him. Tyson glared back.  
  
"Gawd. You two just don't stop, huh?" Ryo sighed in exasperation.  
  
"He/She started it!" Both Tyson and Rayne yelled, pointing at one another.  
  
"Okay people. Settle down and lets just watch the movies." Ray said. Before it was funny, but now it was starting to get annoying.  
  
**************************************  
  
Three movies past and Rayne swore that if Tyson said 'This is the best part!' one more time that she would personally force-feed him poison.  
  
'Not that I would need to force him to eat it.' Rayne thought bitterly For everytime he said it, the psycho killer would jump out and scare her half to death.  
  
'Gawd, I hate horror movies.' Rayne said, but not before she brought up her blanket to her chin. She whimpered when the climactic music started up again. 'Dammit! I hate this music. I totally creeps me out. Why am I so scared of a movie?' Rayne started to squirm slightly.  
  
Ryo looked down to see her best friend whimper and an evil smirk took form on her cruel lips. She just got one of her 'great' ideas.  
  
She moved a little farther from Rayne and positioned herself. Waiting for the eerie climactic music to reach its high point, she extended her hand, which hit Rayne and scared the wits out of her.  
  
Rayne was so surprised and tense that she jumped five feet in the air when Ryo poked her. When she hit the floor she latched on to the closest thing she could find. Which just happened to be Ray.  
  
"Umm...Wha-what are you doing." Ray asked a little uneasily. He was blushing a dark crimson.  
  
"Huh... Wha-AHHHHHHHH!" Rayne let go off Ray hurriedly and glared(TM) at Ryo coldly.  
  
"I hate you" She spat quietly.  
  
"I know you do." Ryo replied  
  
Rayne stayed quietly watching, obviously to embarrassed to do anything else. Before the movie ended she stomped out of the house and slammed the door.  
  
"What's with her?" Tyson glanced at the occupants of the sofa.  
  
"Nothing. She's just made at a joke I pulled on her." Ryo answered. "Ray, go get her." Ray almost fell off the couch.  
  
"What!? Wha-why me?" He asked sheepishly. He got up and walked out the door grumbling when Ryo glared at him.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Stupid Ryo...making me go on errands...it's her fault that Rayne ran out anyway." Ray looked around for any sign of the brown-haired girl, but saw nothing. "Sheesh...she sure can run fast."  
  
Ray walked around for a half an hour, searching for any glimpse of their missing companion. He looked all over the neighborhood, but still found nothing.  
  
"Rayne! Where are you!?" Ray yelled into the consuming darkness. No answer. Ray quickened his pace as he jogged farther and farther away from the comfortable home that was Ryo's house.  
  
********************************************  
  
Back at the house, everyone was starting to worry.  
  
"Guys. Where are they?" Whined Tyson for the hundredth time.  
  
"I...don't know." Ryo looked up to the window. "Ohh great. Just perfect. Now it's starting to rain."  
  
"Rayne! Where!" Ryo sweat dropped at Tyson's comment.  
  
"Baka! Not Rayne. Rain." Ryo pointed to outside the window.  
  
"Ohh..." Tyson once again, looked as if the world was ending. As did Max, Jim, and Ryo.  
  
"Don't worry. Rayne knows how to take care of herself and Ray is out looking for her." Kai said coldly, not bothering to move from his position.  
  
"Yeah! This is Ray we're talking about. We all know that he'll come through." Max said, lifting the spirits of everyone in the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ray growled in frustration as the tiny raindrops dampened his hair. "Damn rain... I better hurry up and find Rayne before we both catch a cold."  
  
Ray walk towards the park. He didn't know why but something inside of him told him to look there.  
  
"Rayne! You here!?" He yelled before going deeper and deeper into the park and looking around.  
  
Rayne was sitting on a nearby bench looking to the floor. Ray cautiously walked towards her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked genuinely worried. She didn't respond so he tried again. "Rayne...what's wrong?" She raised her head to look at Ray.  
  
Her hair was messed up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ray felt himself wince when he saw the state f his friend. This wasn't like Rayne at all. The usually happy and carefree girl was so disappointed that she was crying? He sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a sweet comforting voice.  
  
Rayne looked deep into his golden eyes. In them she saw worry and concern. They looked inviting and warm, not cold and harsh like her other surroundings. She had an internal struggle on whether she should tell him or not. Ray, who noticed the struggle, sat quietly and patiently, wondering if she would open up.  
  
(You can tell him.) 'I'm not so sure...' (Oh come on. He went in the rain to look for you. The least you could do is tell him whats wrong.) 'Fine, fine. Just stop screaming in my head.'  
  
Rayne opened her mouth, as she looked deep into Ray's eyes.  
  
"Well when we were watching the movie, I kind of dazed out and started to relive these memories."  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Yeah...about my parents."  
  
"Ohh...actually never heard about your parents."  
  
"That's because I never remembered anything until now. My past is a blank, and now I'm remembering."  
  
A silence urged her to continue.  
  
Rayne sighed before she continued her story. "What I remember is this bright day. A woman, who I think is my mother, was holding and playing with me. I looked young, around two years old. And this guy walked up to her. He slapped her, making her drop me, and I started crying like the baby I was. The man took my mom away then I heard a gunshot. After that everything went blank."  
  
By the time Rayne finished her story tears were streaming silently across her face. Ray pulled her into a hug in an effort to comfort her, while muttering comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Rayne it's okay. Let it out. Let all your tears out."  
  
And that's what Rayne did. She cried on his shoulder for at least five minutes before her breath steadied. Ray looked at her face only to discover that she was asleep. He picked her up and started walking towards her house.  
  
'So that's why she left so suddenly. Wow, I didn't know that something so horrible had happened to her. And I think she didn't know either.' Ray opened the door to her apartment and brang her to her room.  
  
"Sweet dreams Rayne." He said before leaving the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Not bad for writing stuff on the spot huh?  
  
Kai: Why's it so sappy?  
  
Rayne-S: I was listening to 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne when I wrote this. Told you I'm a mega Avril fan.  
  
Ray: Whatever... but I thought nothing like this was going to happen.  
  
Rayne: Yeah... so did I.  
  
Rayne-S: I had to think of something that would make it more interesting and longer.  
  
Rayne+Ray: Ooh...  
  
Rayne-S: L8ER DAYZ!!! 


	7. Dream and a car Vroom vroom

Rayne-S: Thankies So much for the reviews peoples (Yes I finally learned how to spell people)  
  
Rayne:0.0 You... Got all twenty?  
  
Rayne-S: Yep! And I'm SO happy! I don't believe it, I got twenty reviews!  
  
Ray: So...some fics got like two hundred.  
  
Rayne-S: Shuttup Ray. Anywho, twenty is a start.  
  
Kai: I dun believe it. There is no friggin way that you'd get ten, never mind twenty, reviews.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: Yeah!  
  
Rayne-S: Ha! Read em and weep guys!  
  
Kai: What! No...this can't be right. These are probably counterfeit or sometin.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: Yeah!!  
  
Rayne-S: Nope. They real.  
  
Kai: Damn...  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: Yea-  
  
Rayne-S: Say 'Yeah' one more time and I throw you in the world of Mary-sues and playboys.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: *gasp* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne-S: That's better. BTW have any of you reviewers noticed that my after- fic comments are getting shorter?  
  
Random Reviewer: I have!  
  
Rayne-S: Okay then. I swear that in this one I'll make it longer.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Kai+Ryo: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne-S: Gawd! Stop YELLING!!!!!! Man what is this. Break authoresses eardrums day? Rayne: Yep.  
  
Rayne-S: Who asked you!  
  
Rayne: Eep!  
  
Ryo: She don't own anything related to Beyblade other than this fic and her OC's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the park a young woman, and her baby daughter, were playing around. She looked around her late twenties, had golden hair and green piercing eyes. She had an innocent smile placed on her face as she watched her daughter coo in delight.  
  
They were sitting next to the lake in the park and were watching the ducks play.  
  
"When the light seems just out of reach." The woman sang. "And the floor starts crumbling, beneath my feet. Just make sure you don't cry because Everything will be okay." The woman was now rocking her little two year old in a loving matter.  
  
"Because you'll see the world is a better place." "Natalie! Natalie you wench, where are you!"  
  
The woman, dubbed Natalie, sighed and calmly, yet obviously irritated, yelled out. "Damien I'm right here."  
  
Damien had short red hair and cold blue eyes, he was wearing a business suit and carried a suitcase. When he heard the young woman's reply he quickly straitened himself, casually walking over to the duo.  
  
"So Natalie, have you considered my proposal?" He asked in a business type voice.  
  
Natalie sighed before responding him. "Look Damien. I told you before, I'm not going to marry you."  
  
Damien visually tensed up as his next words were spat out in anger. "It's been six months since the demise of Tracy. Will you stop dwelling over the past. Your husband is dead, and now it's time to move on."  
  
"Damien I am not dwelling in the past. I do not love you, therefore, I will not marry you."  
  
"Look woman. If I can't have you, then nobody will. Not even Tracy could stand against me!" His eyes flared up as he slapped Natalie and grabbed the fragile woman's hand, causing her to drop the baby. The little girl started to violently scream and yell, while her mother got dragged away.  
  
"You...you are the one that killed Tracy." Natalie screamed in fury as Damien closed the gap between them.  
  
"He wasn't good enough for you. No one but me is." He roughly passed his mouth over hers, forcing her to open her mouth.  
  
Natalie stood dumbstruck as the information sank in her. Damien, her husband's best friend, had killed him. Had killed Tracy, the one she loved. She abruptly pulled away from the murderer and slapped him. "You backstabbing liar. You killed Tracy. How could you." She was at the brink of crying. But she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he broke her.  
  
Damien raised his hand to where she slapped him. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr. You'll pay for that woman. Now I'll have to kill you, and that pathetic excuse for a daughter over there."  
  
He took out his gun and aimed it for her heart. "Goodbye, my love." Then he shot.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rayne sat up straight in her bed. The covers soaked in sweat. Panting heavily, she got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. In there she checked her reflection.  
  
Her brown wavy hair was completely screwed up do to all the rolling she was doing. Her eyes were once again red and puffy, signaling that she was crying in her sleep. Sweat still trickled down her forehead, though the breathing was now even. Rayne sighed and checked her wristwatch. It was three in the morning and here she was wide-awake.  
  
"Guess I better try to get some sleep. I'll think about this in the morning." With that she trudged to her bed a fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
'Beep beep beep beep' the alarm clock rung over and over and over again, keeping a tired Rayne from blessed sleep.  
  
"Aurgh... my head. What the hell was I drinking yesterday?" She questioned herself as she once again got out of her warm bed.  
  
"Gawd, I feel wasted." Then her mind ran over the dream she had the previous night.  
  
'Who were those people? What does Tracy and Natalie and Damien have to do with me? Unless... AAAAAHHHHHH!!!'  
  
Rayne went over and over the events in her head. 'Now it all makes sense. The horror movie must've reminded me about that. So that was my mom. And Tracy must be my dad. And Damien killed them.' Rayne could feel herself get madder and madder.  
  
"Damn! Grr...I'll kill him. That son of a bitch killed my parents. But first I think I'll get through today first." Rayne went in the small cramped bathroom and took a fifteen-minute shower.  
  
'What was that song that Natalie was singing? Hmm... I never heard of it before. Bet I can make a better song out of it.'  
  
When Rayne finished drying off her hair, she went to the desk in her room, taking out a pen and a notepad, then she sat down on her couch.  
  
"Right...what do I remember from the song? Oh yeah." She got her guitar and started to play a semi-fast beat.  
  
"When the light seems just out of reach. Okay I'll keep that. And the floor start crumbling beneath my feet. That a good line too." Rayne stopped after every sentence, writing down the lyrics and the music in her notepad.  
  
"Okay, I don't like this next sentence. What can I change it to?" She started to pace up and down the room as she searched for words to replace the lyric.  
  
This went on for two more hours until she finally finished the song.  
  
"Now this is starting to sound good. Let's put it all together and see the end result." She played a semi-fast beat on her guitar and started to sing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VERSE1  
  
When the light seems just out of reach  
  
And the floor starts crumbling beneath my feet  
  
Just hold your head high, and know if you try  
  
Everything will be okay...  
  
CHORUS  
  
You've gotta be strong  
  
You've gotta keep going on  
  
Got the world at you fingertips  
  
Gawd you'll get believing it  
  
You've gotta be strong  
  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
Now my brains going dry, and I got the will to fly  
  
You've gotta be strong  
  
VERSE 2  
  
You see the world is a better place (pla-ace)  
  
When you wake from the night everything will be okay  
  
Just take my hand; together we will go far  
  
We'll reach the stars  
  
Cause I know my heart will never lie  
  
And at least I'll know that I sincerely tried  
  
Cause with you, I feel complete  
  
It's enough to throw me off my seat  
  
And I'll keep going on  
  
Cause I know that I've got to be...  
  
|CHORUS|  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Let out your cries  
  
Cause know you do believe  
  
That you've got to be strong  
  
|CHORUS x2|  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the last note faded away, Rayne smiled for the first time that day. 'Now I've got something that reminded me of my mom.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping.  
  
"Nice. Not bad. Not bad at all." A voice, which she quickly recognized as Ray's, complimented her.  
  
"Ray. What are you doing here?" Rayne asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I came to check up on you. You were in a pretty bad shape yesterday. I'm here to see if you're alright." He told her, now fully in her apartment.  
  
"How come you always magically appear when I'm singing?"  
  
"Dun know. Guess I'm just lucky."  
  
"Damn strait. I don't even let Ryo hear my singing."  
  
"Don't I feel special."  
  
"You should."  
  
"So what do you call that song?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe 'Strong' or 'Strength'."  
  
"I know. You say 'Be Strong' so much that anyone would guess that that's the title. That's what I guessed."  
  
"Sure why not. I really don't care since noone else will EVER hear it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've got my reasons."  
  
"Kay whatever."  
  
****************** The mall *********************  
  
"Kai, you think that Rayne's alright. Judging by what Ray told us there defiantly is something wrong." Ryo looked at their team leader for any response.  
  
"Relax. Rayne will open up when she is ready. I have a feeling that she already opened up to Ray." Kai responded to the girl now frantic with worry.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She said, eyeing Kai suspiciously.  
  
"He's not acting frantic like you."  
  
"Oh...HEY!"  
  
"Hey guys we're here!" Tyson yelled as he, Max, and Kenny approached the two, pizza in hand.  
  
"Where are Ray and Rayne?" He managed to get out.  
  
"Have any off you people noticed how much time they have been spending together?" Asked Max.  
  
Dizzi sighed. "Boy how naïve can you people get?"  
  
"You mean..." Tyson started and finished with unspoken words.  
  
"Yep. Just watch. Ray's gonna come in with a huge grin on his face." Dizzi told them.  
  
At that moment Ray and Rayne entered the mall, Ray was sporting a huge grin.  
  
"Hey guys!" Was all he could get out before everyone, there except Kai, was rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
"What so funny? Any way check this out! I finally got my car!" He yelled while showing the gang a new pair of car keys.  
  
"Did Rayne give it to y-" That was all Tyson could say before Max and Ryo clamped his mouth shut. Ray and Rayne exchanged quizzical looks.  
  
"What going on here?" Rayne asked, more like demanded her friends.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Said Max and Ryo simultaneously. They both had suspicious grins.  
  
Rayne however shrugged it off. "Tever. Like Ray was saying, he just got this totally sweeeeeeeet car! C'mon! Check it out!"  
  
Ray led the group over to the parking lot and showed the crew his new '02' Blue Corvette convertible. It had a White stripe going through the middle and a full leather interior.  
  
"Wow!" The guys all gasped when the saw Ray's new car.  
  
"What the hell! Ray. How much did you pay for this?" Ray smiled even more when Kai asked this.  
  
"Well $20,000. The guy gave me a considerable discount cause I work for him. Although I have no more sick days for the next year."  
  
Ray proudly unlocked the door and jumped in the drivers seat. "I always wanted to do this. C'mon guys! Hop in." Everyone piled into the car as Ray took off.  
  
"So, as much as I like driving around in circles, where do we go?" Ray asked.  
  
"First things first." Rayne reached over to the radio and turned it on. "There. Much better. Yes, 'Sk8er Boi's on!"  
  
"Kai! Where do we go?"  
  
"SHUTTUP RAY!!!" Both Rayne and Ryo yelled. They both started singing along with the radio.  
  
"He was a Sk8er Boi, she said see ya later boi! He wasn't good enough for her! She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space! She needed to come back down to Earth!"  
  
They both sang. Kai, who was sitting quietly, yelled for Ray to open the top. "It's getting to noisy and hot in here!" He complained.  
  
"Right Kai." Ray opened the top and the girls squealed in delight. They both sat on the tops of their seats while still singing with the music.  
  
"Kids these days." An old lady commented as she saw the pack of wild teens pass her in their new car. "Crazy that's what it is. Crazy."  
  
"Ray head for the school. I've got to check something out." Kai demanded Ray. Sure thing Kai." Five minutes later they were waiting in the school parking lot and Ray was getting a hell of a lot of attention in his new car.  
  
Kai came back ten minutes later with a bunch of forms in his hand. "Hey Kai. What's with the papers?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Simple. There is going to be a nationwide competition between school Beyblading teams (Yes I didn't forget about beyblading. Even though it seems like I did). And we're going to compete."  
  
There was a chorus of 'Yes's and 'Alright's.  
  
"That means we're going to have to train twice as hard." A series of groans followed that sentence.  
  
"Okay. Ray, to the park!" Rayne said in a dramatic pose and voice, which gained laughs from her teammates.  
  
"Yes captain!" With that, Ray drove off.  
  
*************************************************  
  
At the park Rayne and Ryo quickly ran off to blade and left the rest to their private training.  
  
"Hey kid. Wanna beyblade?" Ryo asked a boy a bit younger than them. He nodded in excitement taking out his green blade.  
  
"You're going down girl. I'm really good." The kid boasted. "And there is no way that I'm going to lose to a girl."  
  
Rayne just sighed at that comment and took out her headphones. No one with that attitude could stand up against them. "Go on Ryo. Destroy him."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure. Wake up Sierra. It's go time!"  
  
"Three!" "Two!" "One!" "LET IT RIP!" Rayne called, marking the beginning of the battle.  
  
"Sierra GO!" Ryo called as she launched her gray and black blade. The moment it hit the stadium, Sierra charged to the kids green blade and knocked him out.  
  
"What?" Ryo exclaimed in a mock surprised voice. "Why I, a GIRL, just beat the strong boy who made fun of us. What a surprise." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The boy grabbed what was left of his blade and ran away crying.  
  
"Hey wait! Aren't you that girl who faced Josh last week?" A girl came up to Rayne and asked.  
  
"Josh? Who Josh?" Rayne asked the younger kid.  
  
"Yeah it was you. You're the one that saved my brothers blade. Thank you!" The girl exclaimed, hugging Rayne. Ryo looked over at Rayne who just shrugged indicating that she had no idea what was going on.  
  
By that time a lot of people had gathered, upon hearing that this was the legendary girl who defeated the strongest beyblader in the park. A huge mob soon form around Rayne, asking for an autograph. Ryo was on the floor laughing at the look on Rayne's face.  
  
"Ryo! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Rayne yelled towards Ryo.  
  
"I know, I know!" Ryo said in between laughs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: TEN PAGES! WOO-HOO! I WROTE TEN PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne: I dun know what so great bout that.  
  
Ray: I finally got a car. And a good one at that. A REAL good one.  
  
Kai: So we're finally going to beyblade. I thought you forgot about that.  
  
Rayne-S: No I didn't. And don't worry, I'm going to let you work Tyson until you want to stop. And knowing you that will be never.  
  
Kai: ^-^ Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Now the torture begins!  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: 0.O Wha?  
  
Kai: Sorry.  
  
Rayne-S: Thanks to all you loyal reviewers out there and sayonara!  
  
Rayne: L8ER DAYZ!!! 


	8. Car troubles

Rayne-S: Yeesh... You reviewers are making me work overtime. Not that I mind.  
  
Rayne: *Yawn* Why do you have to wake up this early??? It's downright unnatural!  
  
Ray: I think I'm starting to fall asleep standing up.  
  
Kai: C'mon. You guys are weak. Cant you even handle staying up.  
  
Rayne: Yeah, I can but not at this ungodly hour!  
  
Ryo: Shuttup I'm trying to sleep!!!  
  
Ray: Oww...somebody's cranky!  
  
Rayne-S: Will you people shuttup and let me talk!  
  
Rayne: Nope. You woke me up, and now you have to pay.  
  
Ryo: Besides, talking is the only thing that's keeping me awake.  
  
Rayne-S: -_-;; Should've saw that one coming.  
  
Rayne: You sure should've.  
  
Rayne-S: Who asked you?  
  
Rayne: No one but it's a free country right!  
  
Max: *Comes in the room looking murderous**Grumble grumble* SHUTTUP!!!!!!*Grumble grumble* *leaves*  
  
Rayne: O.0You're...awake.  
  
Ryo: I didn't know Maxy had that in him. O.O  
  
Ray: That was...unexpected. 0.0  
  
Kai: No kidding. 0.O  
  
Rayne-S: I'm going to start this before any other disgruntled Bladebreaker member threatens us.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo+Kai: Right!  
  
Rayne: At least we don't have to worry about Tyson waking up.  
  
Rayne-S: I hope you're happy with this chappie Alex-Z3PX.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sierra GO!"  
  
"Dragoon don't let up!"  
  
The group of teens watched as the two battled it out.  
  
"Dragoon! Use Storm Attack! Blow her out of the ring!" Tyson yelled at his beyblade. That instant a blue aura surrounded his blade. Bystanders watched in awe as the great dragon climbed out of his imprisonment. And as a funnel of wind slowly began forming.  
  
"Sierra! Use Sky Dive and attack before the tornado is formed!" Ryo yelled anxiously at her own beyblade. It began glowing in a light yellow, almost white color, and a great Eagle stretched its ebony wings. She flew high into the sky before locking her beady eyes on Dragoon.  
  
"Now! Sky Dive!" Ryo urged her bit, which responded almost instantly. The golden eagle dived down, picking up speed with every passing second. A bright aura surrounded both blades and bladders when the bits came in contact.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Ryo asked when the light cleared.  
  
"Huh? No way?" Tyson exclaimed when he saw both blades laying on the floor. "It was a tie?" He said uneasily.  
  
Kenny was typing madly on the computer and the rest of the team was staring in shock.  
  
"Slow down Chief! The last time you typed that fast, my keys melted. And I grew quite attached to that blue casing to." Dizzi joked.  
  
"Unbelievable. That was such a sweet fight!!" Ryo jumped up and punched the air. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"That was AWESOME!!!" Said Tyson and Max. Max ran up to his best buddy and high-fived him. "Bro, that was cool!"  
  
"Incredible! I didn't know Sierra had that much power." Chief exclaimed, still typing of course.  
  
"It was okay." Kai said blankly. He soon noticed that the members of the team were staring at him.  
  
"Kai not saying 'hn'? Now that truly is a miracle." Tyson said, shaking his head in the process. He earned a few stifled giggles.  
  
"What? No sarcastic put downs by Rayne?" Ryo asked walking toward their overly silent friend. "Hello! Earth to Rayne!!!" She screamed in Rayne's ears.  
  
"Ahh-wha? Umm... Abraham Lincoln!" Rayne shot out when she came to.  
  
"Save it for school Rayne. We're in the park." Ryo said shaking her head at her best friends actions.  
  
"Oh right...so, what happened?"  
  
"Me and Tyson just had this wicked battle!"  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"It was a tie. But I swear that was like THE coolest battle of the century!!!"  
  
"If that were me, I would've won." Rayne stated proudly, Ryo choose that time to whack her in the back of her head.  
  
"OWE!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!" Rayne screeched when she got off the floor. The impact of the hit had made her fall.  
  
"Don't be overconfident. Besides you aren't that much better than me." Ryo stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Besides your aren't that much better than me." Rayne mocked Ryo in a high voice, which earned her yet another hit. "CUT THAT OUT!" Rayne yelled while once again getting off of the floor. She rubbed the spot where Ryo had hit her twice. "I'm surprised there isn't a dent in my head." She pouted bitterly.  
  
The crew although were laughing there asses off.  
  
"Boy you two sure know how to put on a show!" Tyson spluttered in between his laughs.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go." Rayne spat at the boys. They just shrugged it off and followed Rayne home.  
  
*************ONE WEEK LATER*******************  
  
"Whoo-hooo! We're going on a road trip! Whoo-hooo! We're gonna have some fun! Whoo-hooo! We're gonna do some blading! Whoo-hooo! We'll be number one!" Tyson sang. He opened his mouth to sing yet another verse but was interrupted.  
  
"Shuttup Tyson!" Everyone in the house yelled. Tyson immediately shut up (for once).  
  
"Kay now that someone stopped singing," Ryo glared at Tyson, "we can continue with the trip. Do we have everything?"  
  
"Yep!" Said Rayne who was right now sliding down the stair rail (I luv doing that) with two duffle bags in hand. "As long as Tyson didn't forget anything."  
  
"Nope. I got my clothes, toothbrush, and most importantly, food." Tyson said proudly. "Got your beyblade?" Asked Rayne.  
  
"Umm...no." Everyone fell anime style. "Well then go get it!!!" Rayne yelled at him. "Honestly. That's the whole damn reason that we're going." She muttered.  
  
When Tyson returned they all piled into Ray's car.  
  
"Kay so first we've got to go to the Jeova intersection (I just made that up) and take a right. No problem." Ray said smoothly.  
  
"Is it just me, or did we miss something?" Rayne asked Ryo.  
  
"Let's see...nope we've got everything from the players to the invitations...THE INVITATIONS!!! WE FORGOT THE INVITATIONS!!!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were back on the road, invitations safely kept with Kai.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ROADTRIP! Ray, open the top again!" Rayne told Ray excitedly. She reached over and once again turned on the radio, before sitting on the top of her seat.  
  
"What's with you and music Rayne?" Asked Ray. "I dunno. I just really like music." She replied. "Yes! It's 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte! This song totally rocks!"  
  
Kai shook his head with amusement. These kids weren't half-bad when they weren't fighting. Not as bad as some other people at least.  
  
*******************FIVE HOURS LATER***************  
  
The kids were just beginning to settle down until the car engine started to die down.  
  
Rayne cracked open one of her formerly closed eyes. "That cant be good." She said worriedly.  
  
"Dun worry. The engine just over heated (guys I know absolutely nothing bout cars, so work with me here). Tyson go get that tank of water I told you to fill." Ray told them when he checked out the problem.  
  
"Righto cap'n!" Tyson skipped to the back of the car and search for the tank. When he found it he noticed that it was strangely light.  
  
"What the? It's empty." Tyson thought back and realized that he never put water in it to begin with. He began to panic.  
  
"Okay now Tyson, think. Where can I find water?" He looked down into his hand which held a full can of orange soda. "Hm...close enough." He poured the beverage into the tank and jogged over to Ray.  
  
"Here buddy." He handed over the tank and rushed into the car. When Ray finished cooling the engine he casually walked into the car and attempted to turn it on. When it didn't work he tried again. And again, and again.  
  
"Tyson that was water you filled it with right. Please tell me that that was water."  
  
"Hm...maybe."  
  
"What do you mean 'maybe'?!"  
  
No response.  
  
"What did you put in that tank Tyson"  
  
"Orange soda."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
*******************THIRTY MINUTES LATER**************  
  
The boys were hauling the car to the club/hotel that was a few more miles ahead.  
  
"How come they don't have to help?" Whined Tyson.  
  
"Cause they're girls, Tyson. And you made this mess, you help us get out of it." Ray spat bitterly at Tyson. To tell the truth, he wasn't too happy with the blue haired boy.  
  
"Yeah! And besides, I'm special!" Rayne teased Tyson.  
  
"I'm special too." He whined.  
  
"But I'm specialer!"  
  
"No I am!"  
  
"No I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Will you two cut it out!" Came Kai's exasperated voice.  
  
"Me times infinity." Rayne whispered to Tyson when Kai wasn't looking.  
  
*******************************  
  
The guys were finally able to haul the car to the hotel, and someone was fixing it right now. Although it'd take to days for the repairs to be completed. In short, they were stuck there.  
  
I'm not going up there." Ray said firmly.  
  
"Fine I will. You know for guys, you dudes are a bunch of whiners and cowards." Rayne said before stomping off to the registration desk, with Ryo right behind her.  
  
They walked up to a sluttish looking twenty-year old woman behind the desk.  
  
"Hey. We'd like a complex with three rooms please. Two with two beds and one with three." Rayne said quickly.  
  
"Who else are you girls with?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Those guys over there." Ryo pointed to the guys.  
  
The woman whistled when she saw them. "What a bunch of dolls. Tell me, which ones are your guys? Bet it's the two gorgeous ones in front."  
  
Rayne looked like she was about to gag. One of the bladebreakers, HER guy. Yeah right.  
  
"Umm...you got one huge mistake their. Those guys are my friends and none of them is my boyfriend." Rayne answered her after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ditto." Was all that Ryo said.  
  
"Whatever." The lady responded, giving them the keys. "More hunks for me." With that, Rayne and Ryo left the desk rather hurriedly.  
  
"C'mon guys. Our rooms are on floor number three. They're complex number seven and here are you keys. Tyson your rooming with Max and Kenny and you've got seven-A. Kai, you and Ray got seven-B and me and Rayne got seven- C."  
  
The guys went to their rooms and checked them out. In every room was a TV and a stereo system.  
  
"Wow! This is defiantly my new favorite place!" Rayne exclaimed when she saw the sheer size and options of the place. Everyone nodded to show that they agreed  
  
After checking out their rooms they headed towards the club part of the building.  
  
"Gawd, it's so hot in here!" Rayne said taking of her hoodie and tying it around her waist. Turns out that under her hoodie was a plain white top (think Avril).  
  
When she entered the room she got the stared of most of the younger partiers, which was more than three thirds of them.  
  
The group walked to an empty table and began to observe the place.  
  
"I'm thirsty, Ryo come with me to get a drink will you?" Rayne said getting up. Ryo followed her parched friend.  
  
They made it half way to the bar when someone interrupted them.  
  
"Hey babe, nice body you got there." Said some high school prep. He wrapped his arm around Rayne's slender waist.  
  
"Let go jackass!" Rayne spat angrily.  
  
Let my friend go ass whole!" Ryo backed Rayne up.  
  
Some other guy walked up to Ryo. "You not doing so bad either." He said hugging her.  
  
"I'm waning you. Let me and my friend go, or pay." Rayne spat rather calmly.  
  
"Oww. A feisty one huh? That's good, I like feisty." Said the first jerk. The guy fell in pain as Rayne delivered on quick elbow to his stomach. Ryo followed the action.  
  
"Jerks." Rayne spat. Not caring that every pair of eyes was no one her and Ryo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Sorry it took so long. I was gonna write more but my dad is now pestering me to get off the computer and I don't want to push him today.  
  
Rayne: Review and L8ER Days 


	9. He's back again

Rayne-S: It's me again. Did ya miss me?!  
  
Rayne: Not really.  
  
Ryo: *yawn* Tever.  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Kai: *sits in a far away corner and does absolutely nothing*  
  
Rayne-S: So I guess you guys don't miss me?  
  
Rayne: No duh. Hurry up and start writing. I'm bored.  
  
Rayne-S: So you don't want me to be here, but you want me to write? @_@ I'm confused.  
  
Ray: ...right. Anyone for domino's?  
  
Ryo: Game or pizza?  
  
Ray: Game.  
  
Ryo: You're on!  
  
Rayne: A game of domino's. How very...riveting.  
  
Kai: *still didn't move*  
  
Rayne-S: Boy you guys must be super desperate to be reduced to playing pointless, stupid, annoying, dumb, easy, babyish, ridicules, predicta-*gets cut off*  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: We get it already!  
  
Rayne: So who goes first?  
  
Rayne-S: -_-;; I'll leave you party people alone.  
  
Ray: Okay.  
  
Rayne-S: And nObOdY. Dun worry. I'm going to put that in. Just got to find the right time. They will have their moments.  
  
Ryo: Who will have their moments?  
  
Rayne-S: *smirks evily* You'll find out. Oh you will find out alright.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne shot out of her sweat soaked bed. Her hands shaking furiously. Her eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Damn! They're getting worse." She said as quietly as her voice would let her. Her fingers balled into a fist on the velvety white blanket.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? I see one stupid horror movie and my life turns into a hellhole." She sighed in despair. "Fuck. And it's getting worse."  
  
She glanced over to the sleeping form off her best friend.  
  
"Oh how I long to have at least ONE good night sleep. No use in complaining bout it though. Guess I'll be better off if I try to go to sleep. Emphasis on the word try." She lied back down on her nice warm bed, but not before checking the time on her watch.  
  
'3.30? Fuck!'  
  
She stayed like that for one more hour, tossing and turning in her worn bed.  
  
"Damn! How come time slows down when you want it to speed up?" She asked the air.  
  
"Well, no use in trying to go to sleep. I already wasted an hour of my life doing that. So what can I do?" While she racked her sleep-deprived brain for an idea, her body already had one.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll go outside, wait a minute! I'm already here...Okay I don't even want to know what just happened." She sighed at her own cluelessness and sat down in one of the patio chairs (The room the bladebreakers are in has a balcony, for got to mention that earlier sowwy^- ^).  
  
She stayed like that, watching the stars for the rest of the night, or should I say morning, while constantly dozing off in a light sleep, only to be awoken by a bird or chipmunk.  
  
**************MORNING*****************  
  
Ryo yawned softly, and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"Damn! It's cold!" She waited, expecting a side opinion from Rayne. But when she got nothing she looked around the room.  
  
"The balcony door is open. No wonder I was freezing my ass off." She scowled. She looked at the balcony, expecting to see Rayne smirking at her. Instead she saw Rayne half awake, on one of those chairs.  
  
"Okay, now I know something is wrong. Rayne Nanaki is the one that's always pestering me to wake up. And now I come before you and see that your not even half awake. What's up Nanaki!" Ryo demanded her last sentence. Rayne turned her head to look at her.  
  
"Nothin." She said in between a yawn (all this yawning is making me yawn) "Nothins wrong. I'm just really tired." Ryo shrugged it of and went in their room to change into more appropriate clothes.  
  
**********LATER AT BREAKFAST**************  
  
"Five years." Ray sighed. "I've known him for five years, and I still can't get used to that." He said jokingly as he continued to stare at Tyson in disgust as were he rest of the group.  
  
"I feel your pain buddy." Max laughed out. "I feel your pain. Tyson don't you dare touch my food!" He added fiercely when Tyson was almost finished with his third helping.  
  
Tyson looked around the table to see everyone shielding their food. Well almost everyone.  
  
"What's up with Rayne? She looks...dead." He said will he started to probe her with his finger. Suddenly Rayne streached out her hand and gripped Tyson's poking finger painfully.  
  
"Touch me again and die a slow, painful death." Rayne threatened him, her drowsy eyes glaring at him intensely. He yelped out in pain and quickly retracted his finger.  
  
"Well. At least we know she's not dead." Ryo joked.  
  
"Whacha wanna do guys. As much as I like watching Tyson pig out on food and get yelled at by Kai, I'm bored." Ray spoke. Max nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Well let's see. We could always train." Chief suggested. Groans came from his fellow teammates as he shook the thought off. "Then lets see what this hotels has got. It says here that it's got a club, fitness area, sauna, pool, and tennis/soccer/basket ball fields." Kenny said, reading out load the inserts in the hotel brochure.  
  
Ryo sighed when he heard Kenny say pool. She knew what that would mean.  
  
Rayne shot up when she heard Kenny utter the words 'pool'. All signs of fatigue disappeared at that instant.  
  
"Did he just say pool?" She questioned. When she received nods as answers her eyes grew huge.  
  
"C'mon Ryo!" Rayne began tugging at Ryo arm like a five-year old wanting attention. "Please! C'mon! I wanna go to the pool!" She said childishly.  
  
Ryo sighed once more "Kay, but stop pulling. You do know that it's attached right?" Rayne answered with a sheepish grin and dragged Ryo to their room.  
  
********************ROOM******************** "Rayne, I didn't bring any swimsuits." Ryo said, while she looked over her stuff once again, not succeeding in finding any clothes appropriate for swimming.  
  
"Wear a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts. That's what I'm doing." Rayne called back as she too fished throughout her sad excuse of a suitcase.  
  
"Kay!" Ryo yelled back.  
  
"I'll swim laps around those babies." Rayne grinned to herself.  
  
********************POOL*******************  
  
"WoooooooHoooooooooooo!!!!" Rayne screamed while she jumped of the top diving board and landed in the middle of the pool with a huge splash.  
  
"How does she do that?" asked an astonished Tyson. "How can she just 'jump' right in?"  
  
"Well, Tyson. That's essentially what you do in a pool." Ryo said matter-of- factly before jumping in the pool herself.  
  
Rayne swam to the ledge closest to the guys.  
  
"C'mon get in!" She urged. "Naw I'm good." Ray said skeptically. "Get in pussyboy!" She taunted.  
  
Ray growled before glaring at Rayne, who just gave a playful wink and swam back laughing. "So much for 'fearless boys'! Their even afraid of a little water." Rayne yelled to Ryo, who nodded in return.  
  
"Afraid!" Tyson shrieked through gritted teeth, "I'll show you who's afraid!" With that said, he jump in the water instantly, trying to reach on of the girls who was now laughing mirthfully.  
  
"Oh come on. Honestly, do you think you can catch us if you weren't even smart enough to take of your shirt and sandals." Ryo said in between chuckles. Tyson rushed to a ledge, realizing his mistake and took of the offending items while muttering curses in Japanese.  
  
"I'll get you! C'mon Maxy, let's show them who's boss!" He yelled over to his best friend. Max nodded quickly a started his pursue of the girls.  
  
Kai looked over his teammates with a sigh. Tyson was so stupid to let Rayne's words faze him. She obviously was trying to get them in the water. 'And it worked to.' He added when he saw the girls literally swim laps around the two boys. 'They don't stand a chance.' He added while shaking his head annoyed.  
  
After a while of tag, Tyson and Max finally gave up trying to kill the girls.  
  
"Awe man! I was SO close!" Tyson whined as he climbed out of the pool.  
  
"Yeah if you call ten feet close, Tyson." Ray laughed.  
  
"Yo blader boy, help me up. I'm whipped." Huffed Rayne, she was panting heavily and holding on to a near edge for support.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ray walked over to her and extended a helping hand. She took his hand and pushed back forcefully, causing him to loose balance and land face forward in the water, while she quickly got out of the pool.  
  
"Ha ha! Ray, you look like a drowned cat!" She yelled while holding on to her sides, which were hurting due to her forceful laughing. He growled and ran after her in a rampaging charge.  
  
"Oh fuck!" She yelled while she tried to put as much distance between herself and the angry neko-jin.  
  
In her desperate attempt to run away, she ended up climbing the diving board ladder, with Ray right behind her.  
  
Meanwhile Ryo and the guys were just watching the two with an amused expression on their faces.  
  
"Have you noticed that this is looking remarkably like one of those cop shows." Ryo asked Kai. He just grunted a 'yeah'.  
  
"Oh damn! Shit! Ray's right behind me!!!" Rayne yelled desperately as she reached the top and dived into the pool. Ray followed, still wanting to get her back.  
  
Rayne swan over to the ladder got out and hid behind Ryo. "Help me!" She squeaked as Ray approached.  
  
"You two. Stop it!" Kai demanded. Ray shot one last glare at Rayne before sitting on one of the chairs with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well sorry if I just wanted a little fun!" Rayne spat angrily. "I've got no damn clue of why you're takin this so seriously but sorry for getting you wet!" She stomped off to the opposite side of the room and sat down quite mad.  
  
Kai had just about enough. "Guys, I'm going to the hot tub." He said, making sure at least one person heard him.  
  
When he finally relaxed into a comfortable position, he closed his eyes in relief. 'Finally! Peace and quiet.' As soon as he thought that, he felt arms wrap around his neck.  
  
"Hey cutie." A female voice rang. Kai let out a sigh in exasperation.  
  
'So much for my peace and quiet!' He thought furiously. "What do you want." He spat in an annoyed voice, showing that he was impatient.  
  
"Nothing other than being with you honey." Another female voice said. He opened his eyes to see three teenaged girls in revealing swimsuits around him.  
  
'Great now they're all gonna hit on me.' He thought. "Screw off losers!" He spat. They giggled at his exclaim.  
  
"Oh relax. We're not going to hurt you." Said the one that was holding his neck. She twirled her finger on his shoulder in what she thought was a seductive way.  
  
"My, my Kai. Looks like you've got three girlfriends hiding from us." Said another female voice that Kai immediately recognized.  
  
"Ryo!" He warned, "I know you know me better. So can it."  
  
"I know Kai, I know. Yo bitches. Get you filthy hands off him!" She smirked to the three girls.  
  
"Buzz off prat." The one holding Kai yelled. "Yeah, you can't beat us." Her friend added.  
  
Ryo rolled her blue eyes. "Look, obviously he doesn't want you there. So do us all a favor and screw off." She replied smugly. The three girls just glared at her.  
  
Kai then grabbed the girl who held him, and force her off. " Let go off me wench." He said in an eerie calm voice. They immediately let go.  
  
"Let's get out off here." Said the leader to the other two. "Bye Kai-kun!" All three of them added.  
  
*******************ROOMS***********************  
  
"Yo Ryo. Why'd you stop them girls from hitting on Kai? I'd just watch and help out after a while. But you helped right when you saw them." Rayne asked her friend. Ryo tensed up.  
  
"You saw?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went there to get you two. Anywho, answer my question!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on! If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked... that's it isn't it?"  
  
"NO! Just shuttup Rayne."  
  
"Oh, you like him a lot don't you?" Rayne taunted. Ryo got up and hit Rayne on the back of the head.  
  
"Shuttup!" Rayne glared at Ryo while she got off the floor. She sniffed as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
*****************NEXT MORNING******************  
  
Ryo threw another glare at Rayne. Daring her to say just on word of the conversation held yesterday.  
  
"Hey Rayne! Over here!" A male voice rang through the café.  
  
Rayne's eyes widened. 'No! It can't be. There is no way that it'll be him.' She repeatedly told herself before turning around.  
  
She groaned and let her head hid the table continuously. 'It is him. I don't believe that out of all the places in the world, he'd end up here.' She thought as Ryan walked over to their table.  
  
'I swear to god. He has to ether be stalking me, or have a extremely sensitive 'Rayne-radar', 'cuz there is just no way that this is a coincidence.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Once again I'm extremely sorry it took so long. School was hectic and my house is getting renovated. And sorry I this is bad, I had starburst, and you people know how I get with sugar.  
  
Ray: I WON!!!  
  
Rayne-S: Won what?  
  
Ray: DOMINO'S!  
  
Rayne-S: Right...-_-;;  
  
Rayne: L8ER DUDES!!! 


	10. Skateboarding is fun

Rayne-S: And now I'm back again.  
  
Ryo: Wazzup people!  
  
Ray: Hey!  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Rayne-S: Kai! Remember our deal!  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Rayne-S: KAI!  
  
Kai: FINE! Hi.  
  
Rayne: And to think you go through all that trouble begging and bribing, just to get him to say 'Hi'.  
  
Rayne-S: ...shuttup.  
  
Rayne: Naw, I don't feel like it.  
  
Ryo: Guys I'm starting to get bored here, so lets get on with it.  
  
Rayne-S: Okay...only one problem.  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Rayne-S: I've got no clue on what to write. ^-^;;  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo: *Fall down anime style*  
  
Rayne: Idiot.  
  
Ray: -_-;;  
  
Ryo: *sigh* Figures.  
  
Kai: That's what I've been telling you since the beginning.  
  
Rayne-S: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M DUMB!!!  
  
Kai *sarcastically* No, of course not.  
  
Rayne-S: Shut it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!" said an overly enthusiastic voice.  
  
Rayne continued to slam her head into the table. "Go away Ryan." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" He asked her. She was about to yelling his ear but Ryo just had to clamp her hand over Rayne's mouth.  
  
"She said nice to see you." Ryo answered for Rayne. She let go of Rayne's face and shot her a warning glare.  
  
While Rayne mumbled something about 'stupid baka friends' and 'brainless playboy stalkers' under her breath, Ryan took a seat on their table.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ryan wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing. Screw off." Rayne spat bitterly. Ryan ignored the last part.  
  
"Well I'm here for a vacation. My best friends are in this like, beyblade thingy and asked me to come. Hey, don't you guys beyblade?" Ryan asked.  
  
'Sheeesh, this kid asks WAY to many questions.' "No, screw off." Rayne said again.  
  
"Yes we do Ryan, and we are also going to the tournament." Ryo responded.  
  
'Gawd, what is this? Ignore Rayne day?' Rayne thought bitterly.  
  
The guys were pretty much quiet the entire time, Tyson also (as amazing as it sounds).  
  
"Well, look at the time." Ray said standing up and checking his invisible wristwatch. "Gotta go, bye!" Ray said leaving the table. Kai followed suit, but didn't say anything.  
  
Kenny left, muttering something about rechecking the data and Tyson and Max eagerly volunteered to help.  
  
Rayne glared at the retreating backs of her friends. 'Cowards!' she thought. 'Wait a minute! What am I thinking?' "Hey wait up!!!" Rayne yelled before running after them.  
  
Ryo excused herself and walked over, rather hurriedly, to the rest of her gang.  
  
"Thanks a bunch." She said sarcastically. "Sure, leave me with the kid."  
  
"Well...I told him to go away twice, but no one listened to me! Did I miss a memo or something?" Rayne asked bitterly.  
  
"He's not my problem. He only came cause he wanted to see Rayne." Ray taunted, earning him a punch. "Owe!"  
  
Tyson ignored the bickering completely. "Hey Maxy! Want ta go to the arcade?"  
  
"Sure!" Max replied. 'Anything to get away from this fighting.' He added as an afterthought. He and Tyson took of in a blur.  
  
Kenny sat in a corner typing on Dizzi again. "Hey guys! Seems that we have some new competitors fighting."  
  
"Really? Who?" Ray asked. He and everyone who was presently in the room went to him.  
  
"It looks like just another amateur team...but, I don't have their stats." Dizzi informed them.  
  
"Me and Dizzi will continue looking. Maybe we'll find something." Kenny told them. They nodded, indicating that they agreed with the plan, and left the Chief to work.  
  
****************ROOM (Rayne's and Ryo's)**************  
  
"Aurgh! Ryo!" Whined Rayne." I'm SO bored! Watcha wanna do?"  
  
"I have no idea. Watcha wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Watcha wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Watcha wanna do?"  
  
"Dunno. Watcha wanna do?"  
  
"Okay, now I know you're doin that to annoy me." Ryo accused Rayne.  
  
"What me? I wouldn't dream of doing that." Rayne said with an innocent smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Do you really think that that face will work on me? I know you better than that." Ryo said while shaking her head playfully.  
  
"Oh what ever do you mean, dear Ryo?" Rayne said in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh just shut it. I know you have evil...thingies in your head telling you to do evil...things."  
  
"Thingies?" Rayne asked while cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't. Just don't." Ryo said, closing the discussion of the 'thingies'.  
  
"Whatever princess. I'm gonna go skateboarding." Rayne ran out of the room before Ryo could deck her for the 'princess' comment.  
  
********************OUTSIDE*****************  
  
Ray took in a breath of fresh air and sighed in content. 'This is the life.' He told himself as he continued to walk down the path in the park.  
  
"Woooh! Watch out!" Came a shrill yell, interrupting Ray's moment of piece.  
  
Ray turned around just to see Rayne on a skateboard heading towards him. She had her head turning as if she was searching for something.  
  
Crash!!! Both teens were hurled to the floor, in a painful manner.  
  
"Imagine bumping into you here." Rayne said briskly, as she got up. "Sorry Ray gotta go!" She yelled before taking off.  
  
Ray glared at her, before noticing another figure on a skateboard chasing her. He sighed as he saw the fire in Ryo's eyes as she chased Rayne.  
  
'I wonder what she did this time.' He thought before resuming his walk.  
  
*********************** LATER********************  
  
Rayne walked back into the park. It had taken her hours to persuade Ryo that she wasn't going to tell Kai of her little 'secret'.  
  
"So, I see the hunted is still living." Ray said smirking down at her, since he was sitting in a tree.  
  
"Yep! I outsmarted her." Rayne bragged.  
  
"Better not let Ryo hear that. She'll have your neck." He warned.  
  
"Watcha doing up there anyway blader boy?" Asked Rayne.  
  
"Watching the stars. They're really pretty."  
  
"Cool. Lemme see!" Rayne said enthusiastically. Ray laughed and helped her on the branch.  
  
"Why were you running away from Ryo this time?" He asked her once she settled on the branch.  
  
"Let's just say me and my big mouth went a little to far." Rayne laughed.  
  
"I second the big mouth thing." Ray chuckled. She glared at him for a second and punched him playfully.  
  
"Next time I wont go so easy." She said, referring to the punch.  
  
"I count on that." He replied. "Let's go home...or to our temporary home."  
  
"Kay." She gave one last look at the stars and climbed down the tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Is it just me, or am I turning Rayne into a huge sap?  
  
Rayne: NO! I'M NOT A SAP! EVIL!!!  
  
Rayne-S: Someone get her medications.  
  
Rayne: What medications?  
  
Rayne-S: Oh yeah. Wrong person.  
  
Ray: Guys, she doesn't own Beyblade or the Bladebreakers. Only her characters.  
  
Rayne-S: This'll be the last time I threaten someone to say the disclaimer kay.  
  
Rayne: L8ER! And R+R 


	11. The plot finally thickens

Rayne-S: Hey! I had nothing better to do, and decided to write the next chapter early. Be happy people.  
  
Ray: Is it just me? Or do you say people a lot?  
  
Rayne-S: ...Hey! I guess you're right. I guess it's just a habit or something.  
  
Ryo: So what have you been up to?  
  
Rayne-S: If you must know, my best friend let me borrow 'Cardcaptors the Movie'. It was really cool, but it could use some more romance. But the part when Li got all jealous was priceless. *Smirks evilly* Maybe I could work that into the story.  
  
RAY+KAI: O.O EEP!  
  
Rayne-S: Relax! Heehee...if I do add that, it won't happen for a good amount of time.  
  
Ryo: Hey where's Rayne? She hasn't said anything all day.  
  
Ray: I think she was watchin TV or sometin like that.  
  
Ryo: Lemme check. *Goes into room that Rayne is in*  
  
Rayne: Heehee! Li looks like he's gonna kill Julian. He all like, 'Julian! Keep your paws off my girl!' in his head.  
  
Ryo: Cool! Sakura seems so young and innocent. The opposite of you, Rayne.  
  
Rayne: HEY!  
  
Ryo: Joking, joking.  
  
Rayne-S: What's taking them so long?  
  
Ray: Dunno? I'll go check on them. *Ray goes where the girls are*  
  
Rayne+Ryo: Hey Ray.  
  
Ray: Watcha watching?  
  
Rayne: Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Ray: Cool! *Sits down to watch*  
  
Rayne-S: Where are they...again!  
  
Kai: I'll go. *Mumbles* Anything to get away from you. *stops mumbling*  
  
Rayne-S: Yeah right! You just wanna be with Ryo!  
  
Kai: *Ignores an leaves to search for missing troops*  
  
Rayne-S: I'll just start the fic. This is taking to long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rayne and Ray entered the hotel room, they had a sudden urge to go back out. The floor was covered in what seemed like a river of feathers and deflated pillows, and Max stood in the middle of the room, hair ruffed up and full of feathers. His clothes were all wrinkled and he looked extremely tired.  
  
"What the hell happened here!?" Rayne asked immediately.  
  
"Erm...Tyson sorta declared a pillow war. I couldn't chicken out!" Max said as innocently as he could. Rayne sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Okay...so where's Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
"He's around here somewhere. Hiding from Ryo and Kai. He accidentally hit both of them with pillows." Max said grinning a little.  
  
"Right. Figures he'd be stupid enough to do that." Rayne said. "Okay, Tyson will flush out when he's hungry. Which should be like what...five minutes. In the meantime we'll clean up this mess. Then we'll deal with Tyson's 'horrid' punishment." Rayne finished smirking a bit.  
  
After five minutes the living room was somewhat cleaned up. And as predicted, the three teens heard a loud bang in the kitchen. Followed by a cry and a 'Dammit'.  
  
The three looked at each other and muttered 'Tyson' under their breaths simultaneously while shaking their heads.  
  
They headed towards the kitchen and saw a feathered Tyson pigging out on the cereal.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! We made a deal remember! You do NOT touch my Fruit Loops!" Rayne yelled at Tyson, who immediately dropped the cereal.  
  
"Sowwy. I forjot" He said while attempting to swallow the cereal in his mouth.  
  
A stress mark appeared on Rayne's forehead and fist. She walked over and hit Tyson in the head extremely hard. He yelped when the contact was made and continued whining soon afterwards.  
  
"Stupid baka. I told him not to touch my cereal. Since he already ate all the pancakes." Rayne grumbled. Just ass she said that Ryo and Kai entered the room.  
  
"So what have you two been up to?" Rayne asked slyly, earning a glare from Ryo's direction.  
  
"Nothing. Except maybe setting up a 'surprise' for someone." Ryo said smugly. The group shrugged it off and went to their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed.  
  
****************ROOM (Rayne and Ryo's)***************  
  
"Really! What were you and Kai doing?" Rayne whined for the fourth time.  
  
"I already told you. We really were getting a surprise for a certain person." Ryo said heading to the bathroom. "You should find out right about- ."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud piercing scream echoed through the halls.  
  
"Now." Ryo finished with a satisfying smirk. She quickly followed Rayne who was already heading to the guys' room.  
  
*****************ROOM (Tyson, Max, and Kenny's)*************  
  
Ray quickly kicked open the door and ran inside, followed by Rayne. Ryo and Kai stood behind and casually walked inside. They saw Ray and Rayne frozen in the middle of the room, staring at what resembled a giant chicken without wings.  
  
They soon joined Max and Kenny, who were already on the floor laughing.  
  
"Tyson! What the hell did you do to yourself?" Ray asked between laughs.  
  
"Yeah! I never knew you were a chicken. Literally!" Rayne gasped. Her eyes were clenched tightly and she was crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"Shuttup!" Tyson yelled. His face was now beat red. Surrounding him was a shield of fluffy white feathers. They hung on him like he was their lifeline. And literally, all Tyson needed was a tail, some wings, and a beak and he would pass as the worlds biggest chicken.  
  
Tyson walked over to Kai, standing on the tip of his toes to make them both eye level.  
  
"You!!" Tyson screamed. "I know it is you! I don't know when, I don't know how. But I know it was you!"  
  
Kai just smirked comfortably and raised his left hand. Using his thumb and middle finger he flicked Tyson in the nose and pushed him away.  
  
"Ohhh...talk about adding shame to embarrassment." Rayne said evilly.  
  
Ryo grinned and added. "Tyson, be careful not to go to any warm places."  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You might just have an overpowering urge to eat yourself." She finished, throwing everyone into a fit of laughter once more.  
  
"Dude! I am so putting this prank into my notebook. Who knows when it might be useful." Rayne grinned.  
  
"Guys check out his face color!" Max exclaimed, earning a glare from Tyson.  
  
"Ahh, a Kodak moment." Ray said smugly. "If only I was smart enough to get that disposable camera from the dollar store."  
  
"Ryo. How do you make the feathers stick?" Rayne asked as she was writing notes in her notebook.  
  
"Do you carry that thing everywhere?" Tyson asked dismayed.  
  
"Yes I do. Now tell me Ryo!" Rayne added.  
  
"Easy. Just cover the feathers in honey." Ryo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sweet!" Rayne joked as Tyson eyes grew and he began licking himself.  
  
****************OUTSIDE OF THE HOTEL************  
  
The boy shrunk back into the shadows as he finished his mission of spying on the unsuspecting team inside.  
  
"They don't look so good." The boy mumbled to himself. "But I have a feeling that he didn't want me to spy on them cause of their blading skills." He shrugged the question off and walked farther away from the hotel.  
  
When the guy entered the park, he took out a mobile and dialed a number.  
  
"Yeah boss. They didn't train today...No. No such behavior was occurring...okay boss." The kid finished before shutting his cell and sighing.  
  
'I wonder why boss is so interested in that team? And why is he worrying if there is romantic feelings between them?' The boy walked through the rest of the park and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
**********30 MIN LATER AND IN THE HOTEL*********  
  
"Night dudes." Rayne said as loud as her voice would allow her at one in the morning.  
  
She received some mumbled 'G'nights' and some snores. 'Probably Tyson' She thought when she heard the snores.  
  
Rayne tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to find a comfortable position.  
  
'Great! First I have freaky-deaky dreams haunting me. An now I've got insomnia!' She let out a frustrated growl as she got up and stomped out of her room.  
  
'Stupid ass Tyson! Him and his impossible snoring! I'm like, thirty feet away and I hear it like he's sleepin next to me.' She thought out tiredly.  
  
She grouchingly stormed into Tyson's room and inspected it. She saw Kenny and Max sleeping without a care.  
  
'How the hell do they do that?' Rayne asked herself. She moved a little closer and saw that both Max and Kenny were using earplugs. 'Smart. I'll by some next time.'  
  
She walked over to Tyson and picked up the nearest unoccupied pillow. Without hesitation, she stuffed the pillow in Tyson's mouth, which went on sleeping, despite the peace of cloth in his mouth.  
  
"Maybe now I can get a little shut eye." She yawned, and trudged back to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: What' this! The plot finally thickens! *Hears crickets chirping*  
  
Rayne-S: Okay. That's just not funny...Waah! I miss everyone!...Oh yeah! I've got secret authoress powers! *Uses powers to transport where everyone else is*  
  
Rayne: Hey! What took you?  
  
Rayne-S: *Anime vein pops out* HELLO! I had a fic to write!  
  
Ryo: Oh yeah! Well, Cardcaptors is just ending. Wanna watch it?  
  
Rayne-S: SURE!  
  
Kai: Shhh! Sakura's on again!  
  
Ray: Yeah! She's gotta save em! She just gotta!  
  
Rayne+Ryo: YEAH!  
  
Rayne-S: Review! And until then...  
  
Everyone: L8ER DAYZ!!!  
  
Rayne: How did you get Kai to say that?  
  
Rayne-S: Shh! We're still on air! Umm... people...you can go now....hello! Leave! Stop reading and get OUT! 


	12. Getting to the competition

Rayne-S: I seem to be updating sooner and sooner.  
  
Rayne: Yeah right...WHAT! You are! @_@  
  
Rayne-S: I hope you fan people are happy.  
  
Rayne: You better be. Cause we're here working our asses of for you.  
  
Rayne-S: Ahem...WE'RE?!  
  
Rayne: I mean, SHE'S working HER ass of for you.  
  
Rayne-S: Better.  
  
Ray: Right. Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...we have to start the fic.  
  
Rayne-S+Rayne: Oh yeah!  
  
Kai: Right. Now that you two have remembered. Can we get started?  
  
Rayne-S: Hold on. Before we start can I say something. Dudes! I found the ultimate Kai song. No joke. It's called 'Remember' and it's by 'Disturbed'. It's like the song was made for Kai.  
  
Kai:...  
  
Rayne-S: Whatever. Check out my new fic 'MEGATUNES' if ya want ta hear...read it.  
  
Ryo: I think you should start writing now.  
  
Rayne-S: Why are all you guys rushing me!?! Cut it out dammit!  
  
Rayne+Ray+Ryo+Kai: O.O;;  
  
Rayne: What the hell was that?  
  
Ray: THAT was creepy.  
  
Ryo: No kidding.  
  
Rayne-S: Anywho, I got 40 reviews! WOHOO!  
  
Rayne: There she goes again.  
  
Kai: This is so lame.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bright light flashed as a green fruitful park materialized in front of a brown-haired girl.  
  
She looked around quizzically, examining her surroundings. It looked like she was deep in a central park next to a crystal clear river. Booming sounds indicated that there were waterfalls ahead.  
  
Gathering more courage Rayne walked deeper and deeper into the park, heading towards the direction of the waterfall. The sound began to fade as she picked up her pace, eager to get to the waterfall.  
  
"What the hell?!" She asked herself. "Where am I? And why the hell am I heading towards a waterfall?" The brunette tried to avert her path, but a mysterious force kept her running.  
  
"Now this is creepy. Goddam you legs! Listen to me!" She yelled frantically, trying to get her own feet to obey her. But did they listen? No, they continued their journey non-stop, until she saw the end of the river.  
  
"Well...looks like I'm here." Rayne said blankly. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the edge of the waterfall, making sure not to get to close.  
  
"What the HELL!?" She screeched. The water fell freely...into an endless abyss. Rayne squinted as she looked down, trying to find some clue of a stop. But she found nothing. Cautiously, she looked around the ground looking for some sort of rock she could test the theoretical abyss with. She picked up a fair sized rock and threw it down the waterfall.  
  
She waited one...two...three...five...ten minutes, and yet herd nothing. Not even a 'kerplunk' or a 'splash'.  
  
"Note to self. Do NOT fall down there." She reminded herself briskly as she stepped backwards. Her eyes not daring to leave the abyss. After she was a good twenty steps away from the waterfall, she turned her back almost reluctantly to the park.  
  
She gasped sharply when she saw, not the tame park, but a wild forest growing in front of her. The trees grew wildly all around her, their roots intertwining with each other's and sprouting out of the ground.  
  
"Rayne!" An eerie echo bounced of the trees and into her ears.  
  
"Who!? Where are you?" She asked almost frightened. Her breath now coming out in sharp gasps.  
  
"Rayne! Come here!" She could hear the voice more clearly now. And it seemed to belong not to an adult, but a teenager. Male perhaps.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name!" She shouted back into the forest.  
  
The voice chuckled roughly. "I know all about you Rayne Nanaki. You see, we were made for each other. You and I. Soulmates if you like. We were destined to be together. And I for one accept my destiny." The voice let out another harsh laugh.  
  
"No way!" Rayne yelled into the unknown. "I won't accept that as my fate! I wont let someone else decide my destiny! That is MY job and mine alone!" She could feel here anger boil up in her.  
  
The creepy laughter was loose again, except this time it sounded much closer. Rayne felt her heartbeat increase and adrenaline pump through her body. She took three cautious steps back and braced herself for anything.  
  
A boy came walking out of the dark thickets. His entire head still cast in the shadows. Although Rayne could make out a small yet wicked smirk on his face.  
  
"As stubborn as you may be, you can't change your destiny." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Watch me!" She yelled. "Your such a coward! Who are you!?" She demanded him once more. He simply shook his head and took a step forward.  
  
She retaliated his step by taking a step back. This process kept going for a while, with Rayne throwing random insults at him. Amazingly the shadows never left his face, so she couldn't make out who he was.  
  
"You will be mine." He whispered finally, as he began to break into a run towards her. She turned on her heels as a reaction and began to run. But her run was cut short as she tripped and fell into to the raging river, carrying her to the frightful endless abyss.  
  
**************************************  
  
Rayne gasped as she shot out of under the covers. Sweating madly she ran a hand through her thick mass of hair.  
  
"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. She forced her breath to slow down. "One hell of a dream. I don't get it. This one is so much different from the nightmares I had before." She shook her head violently before plopping back down on her bed.  
  
"This is getting so screwed up." She told herself before she went to the rest of her dreamless night.  
  
************MORNINGROOM(Kai's and Ray's)***************  
  
"Aurgh. Hello." Ray talked groggily on his cell phone. He zoned out, thinking of all the wonderful sleep he could be getting right now if the phone hadn't rung.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Kon! Are you still there?" Asked the voice on the phone. "Oh sorry! I just woke up. What were you saying?" Ray asked as politly as he could, blushing a mentally kicking himself cause he zoned out.  
  
"I said you're car is all ready to go. She's zooming and rearing to go!" The auto mechanic chuckled a little at his pathetic joke then continued. " Your insurance agency said they will take care of the bill, so all that's left is for you to come pick 'er up." He said with a slight western accent.  
  
"YES!" Ray yelled, now completely awake. "Dudes! Get up! Time for us to get to the competition!" He yelled. Kai, who was already awake, grunted and went out of the room. Probably to wake Tyson.  
  
When Ray finished getting ready, sure enough he heard a shrill yell. A few minutes later Tyson was running around the hotel room fanning his mouth.  
  
"Lemme guess, my hot pepper trick?" Ray asked Kai mildly amused.  
  
Kai just smirked and said nothing, but his eyes gave Ray his answer.  
  
Ray went from room to room trying to wake the sleeping beauties.  
  
"Dudes! Get up! Even Tyson's awake." Ray whined. Immediately Rayne and Ryo were at the door panting.  
  
"If Tyson' s awake this early then something must be up." Rayne explained between her pants. Ray smiled warmly.  
  
"Get packing you two. We're leaving at one." He told them. They nodded their heads and went to the difficult task of fitting all there belongings in the bags.  
  
"How did we fit all this stuff in our bags before again?" Rayne asked her best friend.  
  
"No idea." Was the only reply she got.  
  
************ROOM(Tyson's, Max's, and Kenny's)**************  
  
"Oh c'mon! Not you too!" Whined Ray. "Get off your lazy asses and pack!" He yelled as load as he can as he continued to hold the two half-awake teens up. Occasionally one would just black out leaving Ray in a very uncomfortable position.  
  
"Next time." Ray vowed. "Kai is waking them up!"  
  
*******************1:00*******************  
  
"Guys have we gotten everything?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yep!" Rayne replied. "All we need to do know is wait for Ray to come with the car."  
  
'Beep Beep'! The gang turned their heads to the direction of the horn, seeing Ray waving in his car.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He asked grinning stupidly at the group. Rayne hit him over the head and sat down in her seat. Ryo giggled at them before sitting in her own seat. Kai just sat down. While Tyson and Max had a huge fight over who got to sit in the window seat.  
  
"Same as always!" Ray grinned.  
  
*************SOMEWHERE ELSE******************  
  
"The group is growing closer with each passing day. This isn't good." A mysterious voice rang over the cell and into its owner's ears.  
  
"Yeah, but so what! Now we can use them against one another. I mean, now that they are close, even the great Kai wont do anything that'll danger them." Grinned the boy.  
  
"You fool! It wont be that easy. Tail them. Report every hour." The 'boss' said grumpily.  
  
"Yes sir!" The boy saluted to the phone.  
  
'I still think he's making a big deal out of some amateurs, but hey! He IS the boss.'  
  
***********************TO THE GANG******************  
  
"Welcome to the regional competition!" Rayne read excitedly as they entered the competition grounds. "Guys! This is it! Let's show them what real bladders can do!"  
  
"Definitely!" Ryo agreed. "We're gonna teach those amateurs a lesson they wont soon forget!"  
  
"Yeah!" Max added!  
  
"Guys I'm hungry." Tyson said, followed by a huge ricture-scale breaking rumble.  
  
Everyone fell anime style and shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Guys, we need a team name to enter." Kenny piped up.  
  
"OH! OH! HOW 'BOUT BLADEBREAKERS! I WANT BLADEBREAKERS! LET OUR NAME BE BLADEBREAKERS!" Tyson screeched out.  
  
"FINE! FINE!" Rayne yelled through the ear-breaking noise. She briskly let go of her covered ears. "Damn! You sure can yell."  
  
"Then Bladebreakers it is!" Ray exclaimed. "I personally kinda like that name."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Sorry I took so long. Now the real beyaction will start!  
  
Kai: =D Heeheehee...  
  
Rayne: Guys! I didn't like the sound of that!  
  
Rayne-S: Me nether. By the way, if you guys want to see a picture of Rayne go to   
  
Rayne: She says she'll have pictures of Ryo up soon. But we know her better. If she does put up Ryo pictures, then it'll probably be sometime next summer.  
  
Rayne-S:...shut up. 


	13. First Battle

Rayne-S: Sorry guys. I don't know why, but fanfiction didn't put the URL for the Rayne pics. Go to my info and you'll find it.  
  
Rayne: She didn't put it cause for some unexplainable reason *glares at Fanfiction.net* It wont let us put sites on it.  
  
Rayne-S: Dun make fun of my drawings, I try hard and I think they're good. And so do most other people. Well anyway time for the fic!  
  
Ray: I think you are forgetting something...again.  
  
Rayne-S: Lemme think...oh! Yeah! Before I write I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for this fic  
  
Alex-Z3PX  
  
nObOdY  
  
Cutie Eskimo  
  
Bishieluva  
  
Sakura  
  
Leena  
  
Stormrider-ShadowWolf  
  
Yuko  
  
Angelfire  
  
Spiritgoddess  
  
Naomi Azuki  
  
Rae TB  
  
reveiwer  
  
Nightswift  
  
Rayne-S: There. I think I said all of them. Pheew, was that a mouthful or what? Once again, THANKS!!!!! ^__________________________________________________^ Thanks to you guys I'm actually going to have the courage to apply to this really fancy High School of the Arts next summer!  
  
Rayne: NOW ON WITH THE FIC! YEAH ACTION TIME!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! Let the blading begin!" Tyson yelled punching the air around him. Rayne walked over to him and tapped his shoulders. "What is it?" Tyson asked  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Rayne yelled.  
  
"Oh this...uhh...my...victory punch?" He said uncertainly. Rayne shook her head repeatedly and walked away from Tyson.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your little uhh...thing but we have to go. Guys we're in the first heat. C'mon!" Ryo told them. Everyone nodded once and walked after her towards the beystaduim. Okay, Tyson and Max ran, everyone else walked.  
  
"Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen to the National Beyblade Championships! Here we have the best Japan can offer! I'm Brad Best and with me is A.J. Topper!" Brad bellowed (Hey that almost rhymed =P).  
  
"Yeah Brad! This is gonna be one wicked tournament with all these new teams! And I hear the three-time championship winner, The Shadowblades, are back!" A.J. exclaimed.  
  
"Now let's here it for the new team, The Bladebreakers! They're new here but I hear that they have some mad skills. And there is a rumor that the world-renowned blader, Kai, is on that team. So without further ado, here they ARE!" Brad said, signaling for the Bladebreakers to come out.  
  
Tyson ran ahead of the group, waving madly to the cheering crowd. Max followed laughing and occasionally waving. Ray came out next, in his usual calm, collected manner. Then came Ryo, she smiled lightly to the crowd as she walked by. Rayne came out next with a smug smirk on her face and her arms crossed. Kai was just Kai and came out arms crossed and scowl present.  
  
"Hey Brad! That's no rumor! That is defiantly Kai. I'd recognize his slate blue hair from anywhere!" A.J. added. The cheering got noticeably louder.  
  
"And their opponents, The Superblades!" Brad said. " The team overall is okay, though I've seen better. I guess we'll just have to see who comes out as the winner in the end." On que a team of what seemed to be, Superman convention rejects entered the stage.  
  
They were all beaming brightly and wore a Superman cape, except with different letters. They had smoke projectors, which uhh projected smoke at them, giving them all a cool shadowy look.  
  
"What a flashy entrance. Anyway here is the man of the hour DJ Jazzman!" A.J. commented.  
  
"Teams send out your players!" Jazzman ordered. A red head with freckles and blue overalls got onto the stage.  
  
"And it looks like Tommy has taken the offense for the Superblades. A.J. what's the stats on him?" Brad asked.  
  
"Tommy's blade takes stuff more on the offensive side, but his defense need some work. Let's see who the Bladebreakers send out!"  
  
"Who's it gonna be chief?" Ryo asked the computer wizard. He took out his ever faithful and sassy-mouthed laptop from his backpack, set it on his lap, opened it, and started typing furiously.  
  
"Let's see Dizzi. Who do you think should go up?" Kenny asked his bitbeast.  
  
"Wow chief. I'm surprised you remembered me." Dizzi joked.  
  
"You know I wouldn't forget about you Dizzi. Now come on." He urged.  
  
"Since he isn't good at defense, I suggest you bring out one of the heavy hitters." She told him.  
  
"Translation?" Tyson asked. Rayne sighed.  
  
"She means an attacker Tyson." She explained.  
  
"Okay! I'll go!" Tyson screamed. He was getting out of the team box thing but then Kai took hold of Tyson's shirt collar.  
  
"Hold on, Rayne you get out there." Kai demanded.  
  
"WHAT!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tyson, you depend on your bitbeast to much. I want to keep our bitbeasts a secret for as long as possible. Then we'll have the upper edge." Kai explained. Tyson was still sort of confused but he nodded anyway.  
  
"What's this? They sent out a GIRL for me to battle? Aren't you afraid that you'll break a nail or something like that?" Tommy teased as Rayne walked to the dish.  
  
She growled audibly as she clenched her blade in her hand. "Shut the hell up! I'll break more than a nail. Unfortunately for you."  
  
"Whatever babe. You just go back there and tell them to send me a real challenge, not a chick. Although I wouldn't mind going out for dinner." He smirked. This time she smirked instead of talking.  
  
"Ready! THREE!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"TWO!" The two competitors focused solely on blading, all other thoughts set behind them. Rayne smirk disappeared as the launch time came.  
  
"ONE" Rayne tensed under the pressure.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" The two blades come zooming out of their respective launchers and crashed into the dome with huge impact.  
  
'Time for some fun!' Rayne thought as she smirked evilly. "Hey buddy! Do you like to play tag?" She asked him.  
  
Tommy cocked up one of his red eyebrows. "What?" He asked.  
  
In the dish Tom's blade was spinning around the edges of the dome, with Riakure tailing it closely except closer to the edge.  
  
"I said do you like tag. 'Cuz I don't, and I'm tired of this! Riakure! Let's go!" She said, balling her right hand into a fist.  
  
On que, Riakure shot towards Tommy's blade in a wild charge. Only to miss it and continue forward.  
  
"Ha!" Tommy laughed as Riakure barely missed his blade. He was starting to worry but now he dismissed his uneasiness away. "You missed. I knew you were bluffing!"  
  
Rayne shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look baka." She said pointing to the stadium. Tommy's eyes widened in fear as he saw Riakure shoot of the edge of the dome, and land back in it around three times faster.  
  
"You like? It's a little trick I picked up while training. I've only got one thing to say to you. Your IT!" She yelled as Riakure slammed into Tommy's unsuspecting red blade. Immediately, it hurtled out of the dish. Barely missing hitting Jazzman.  
  
"And the winner is...RAYNE from the BLADEBREAKERS!" The crowd cheered wildly as Rayne turned on her heels walking slowly to the box. Enjoying the sweet taste of victory.  
  
"Sweet job Rayne!" Tyson congratulated. Rayne looked up and grinned at him.  
  
"It was nothing." She bragged. "They're amateurs. I doubt we'll get any real competition until around the semi-finals."  
  
Ryo nodded showing that she was right. "Who'll go next?" She asked.  
  
"I think you should Ryo. Just to show them that I didn't win by dumb luck, and that girls Can blade!" Rayne said dramatically.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Why not. Rayne just prove that that team are just amateurs with bad cartoon sense."  
  
"Amen to that." Rayne joked.  
  
"Teams! Send out your next players!" Jazzman yelled again.  
  
"Right! That's my que. See you guys later." Ryo grinned as she headed out.  
  
"Don't take to long! I want to have some fun today!" Rayne yelled at the retreating back of her friend. She didn't bother to wish her good luck because obviously, she was going to win.  
  
"It seems that the Bladebreakers are sending out Ryo. Another girl on their part. I wonder, will she win like Rayne or will the Superblades stop them in their tracks." Brad commented.  
  
"I don't know Brad, but it looks like the Superblades are sending out Jeffery. He's supposed to have a bigger grip on defense than Tommy. Sort of like Ryo and Rayne." A.J. said excitedly.  
  
"Look. I've got places to go, so I'm going to end this quickly." Ryo said dully.  
  
"Whatever babe. Tommy was just going easy on your friend! He would have won!" Jeff spat.  
  
Ryo shook her head. "Why is it so hard for a guy to admit that a girl is better than him?" Ryo asked the heavens, while taking out her blade and launcher.  
  
Jeff growled and took out his own gray blade.  
  
"THREE!" Jazzman yelled. Ryo relaxed, as she got ready to pull the ripcord.  
  
"TWO!" Both teens awaited anxiously for the countdown to continue.  
  
"ONE! LET IT RIP!" At last the teens pulled the cords as strong as their hands would let them. A grinding sound was heard as the blades clashed in mid-air.  
  
"Wicked!" A.J. exclaimed. "The battles barely been on for ten seconds and they're already at it!"  
  
Back in the dish, Sierra was slowly overpowering the opposite blade.  
  
"Let's show them what girls can really do! Sierra! GO!" Ryo yelled. Sierra went in for final strike two seconds later.  
  
The blades clashed once more, with sparks now erupting madly from them. A few seconds later the gray blade was lifted into the air, slashes visible all over it.  
  
"And the winner is...RYO of the BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazzman yelled. Queuing the crowd to cheer madly once more.  
  
"And it's over here. A.J. I see a great future for the Bladebreakers! They are no pushovers!" Brad yelled over the cheers.  
  
"Yeah! To bad for the Superblades though. They go home empty-handed this year." A.J. added.  
  
"Will the teams please send their last players." Jazzman asked.  
  
"We forfeit." Jeff said solemnly. "I'm our best player. And I don't want anyone else's blades mutilated." He said signaling to the huge gash in his attack ring.  
  
Ryo chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."  
  
Jeff just smiled. "It's okay. I didn't think I'd win anyway. Not after Rayne demolished Tommy. No hard feelings." He said gently. Ryo smiled back at him.  
  
"Right! Now lets go! I wanna have some fun!" Rayne whined as she dragged everyone out of the stadium, ignoring all the calls for an encore and the catcalls she and Ryo were getting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Mesa done! ^-^  
  
Rayne: -_-;; If you can't already tell. She's sugar high.  
  
Ray: Lets end this already. Anyone up for Monopoly?  
  
Rayne: I'm game. Not like there is anything else to do.  
  
Rayne-S: MONOPOLY!!!!!!!!!!! WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: Right. Let's play somewhere else. She's starting to scare me.  
  
Rayne+Ray+Kai: Agreed.  
  
Rayne: L8ERT DAYZ! And don't forget to press that little button on the bottom of the screen and give me your feedback. 


	14. Hot in Here

Rayne-S: HEY-hey! Wazzup people. =D  
  
Rayne: Obviously she's been on the net to long.  
  
Ray: Hmm... *Nods head in agreement* a sad thing really.  
  
Rayne-S: *Eyes bulge out* Whaddya mean sad! Grrrrr!!!  
  
Ray: Err....don't mind me! *shakes head while taking a few steps back* Eek! It was her idea! *Points to Rayne*  
  
Rayne-S: *Sigh* ferget about it. Anywho I just noticed something.  
  
Rayne: What? Other than your fic sucks.  
  
Rayne-S: *Hits Rayne* Shuddup! Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I just realized the 'Rei' in Portuguese means king.  
  
Kai: So your saying that when we say his *Points to Ray* name, we are actually saying king?  
  
Rayne-S: Sorta. In Portuguese we pronounce it 'hey'. Weird huh? So if you wanna say king Ray, you say rei Ray.  
  
Ray: Interesting. But does that mean I'm like a king?  
  
Rayne-S: Don't know. But most of your fans think you should be. *Mumbles* Including me *Stops mumbling*  
  
Ryo: Right, now that you're done giving out useless and irrelevant facts, can you start?  
  
Rayne-S: Sure...maybe...I dunno...  
  
Kai: What's wrong now?  
  
Rayne-S: I sorta...  
  
Rayne: Yeah? Spit it out!  
  
Rayne-S: Kinda...  
  
Rayne: Hurry up!  
  
Rayne-S: Fergetwhattowrite!!!! There I said it! Happy now!  
  
Rayne: English please.  
  
Rayne-S: I FERGOT WHAT TO WRITE!!!  
  
Rayne: So make it up.  
  
Rayne-s: Oh right!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the Bladebreakers reached they're condo, and convince Rayne to stop trying to drag them outside, they were all scattered about the house-like size of their temporary homes.  
  
"Guys! You said it'd be fun. I already watched this episode of Boy Meets World! (Had ta think of something, and that's what I'm watching now ^-^;;)" Rayne whined.  
  
"You know she's right. It's boring here. I say we do something fun!" Ray said standing up from the plush sofa.  
  
"Like what Ray?" Max asked.  
  
"Err... Aurgh!" Ray sighed plopping back down on the couch. He placed an elbow on the armrest and held up his head using his palm. "Grrr! There HAS to be something we can do!" He whined.  
  
Max, who was watching TV, noticed a very interesting commercial. "Hey! How bout we-..." Ray cut Max off.  
  
"Not now Max. I'm trying to think!"  
  
"But why don't we-..." Ray once again cut off the blond.  
  
"Shh! How am I supposed to think with you stuttering?"  
  
"But we should-..."  
  
"Fine! Just say it Max." Ray sighed exasperatedly. Then Ray turned his attention to the TV and saw the interesting commercial.  
  
"That's it!" Ray yelled standing up. "We'll go to that new club! They're giving free admittance to participants of the Beyblade turni!" Max fell to the floor anime style.  
  
'That was what I was trying to say!' He thought heatedly, but choose to keep it inside. "Great idea Ray!" He said smiling.  
  
"What were you going to say Max?" Ray asked him. Max shrugged.  
  
"Guess I forgot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Max, Ray, and Rayne had told everyone about the plan. And some serious butt-kissing and persuading on Kai's part, the group was finally ready to go to the club. But Kenny insisted to stay home so they left him there...typing...like normally.  
  
"Right, what's it called Ray?" Rayne asked excitedly for the third time.  
  
"It's called "Hot in Here" (don't hate me people. I already hate myself enough for all of you)" Ray told her.  
  
"WHAT! That's like one of them bars! I ALWAYS get hit on in them! I'm not going." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. If I have to go, so do you." Kai said simply.  
  
"Why must you like to see me suffer?" She asked Kai meekly. "Why?"  
  
"Because if I'm suffering. I'm dragging someone else down with me." Rayne glared at Kai harshly. Then looked away grumbling not-so-nice words.  
  
Ryo hit Rayne and said weakly. "You're the one that wanted to have some fun. So just make the most of it. And try not to kill every guy that looks your way." She joked.  
  
"I make no promises." Rayne grumbled harshly. "Can we at least listen to some non-perverted songs now. Cuz that's all I hear at them bars." Rayne asked Ray. (no offense to people that like them songs or bars. I know that some bars and songs are good so please, don't hate me!)  
  
Ray nodded. "If it'll stop your whining, sure." He said while turning on the radio.  
  
"Oh yes! Excellent choice Ray-kun!" Rayne squealed when she heard 'Somewhere I Belong' play up. "Is Linkin Park the BEST band ever or are they the best band ever?" She asked the group.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like Brittany Spears." Tyson said. Everyone looked at him with huge eyes, as if he had sprouted another head.  
  
"EVIL!!!" Rayne shrieked while trying to hit him with anything she could hold. "PURE EVIL! EVILNESS OF THE HO!!!"  
  
Everyone sniggered as they watched Tyson retreat in fear and Rayne continue attacking him( Kinda makes you wonder how big Ray's car is huh?)  
  
After around a half an hour of Tyson bashing, Rayne finally believed that she beat the "evil whore influence" out of Tyson.  
  
Tyson was lying on the floor with swirly eyes (@_@ heehee ^-^) and mumbling incoherent words to the air.  
  
"I saved him really. He'll thank me one day. Yes he will!" Rayne assured the rest of the passengers, all of whom had giant beads of sweat on the back of their heads.  
  
"Guys! We're here!" Ryo yelled, glad to be able to get out of the now stuffy car. Rayne latched onto her seat when Ryo said this.  
  
"Not going. Definitely not going!!!" She screamed.  
  
Ray sighed and picked her up with ease. Slinging her over his shoulder like baggage, he walked to the club door, where two bodyguards stood. Everyone followed suit.  
  
"Lemme down Ray! " Rayne yelled, punched, bitted, kicked, and basically doing everything she could do to try and loosen the older boys grip. And amazingly, his grip held out.  
  
"Umm... is she okay?" One of the bulky bodyguards asked Ray.  
  
"She's fine, just erm... excited." He came up with smiling. Ray showed the guards, whom he found out was named Bill and Jack, some document and the Bladebreakers were allowed inside.  
  
Rayne, who gave up fighting minutes ago, just propped her head up using her hand in a bored manner. Ray hastily dropped her on a seat.  
  
"Ouch! Grrrr!" She growled at Ray, narrowing her eyes menacingly.  
  
"Cut it out. Don't be a wet blanket and have some fun!" Ray urged her.  
  
She thought out his words for a second and crossed her arms then sighed. "Alright. Whatever."  
  
She stood up to go and find Ryo, leaving a perplexed Ray behind. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "I'll never understand her."  
  
Rayne by now was trying to find Ryo. "Dammit! How come whenever I go to a bar all my friends magically disappear from the face of the earth?" Rayne asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because there is a special spell separating friends from friends." Ryo offered jokingly. She came up from behind Rayne and poked her. "Didya miss me?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Not really. I just needed someone to make fun of!" Rayne replied, turning to face her best friend.  
  
"Hey! Not funny!" Ryo spat when Rayne started laughing at the expression on her face.  
  
"If I say it's funny, then it's funny!" Rayne's stubbornness kicked in.  
  
"Hey, what dya say we go find the guys, and get something to eat." Ryo suggested, when she noticed a few catcalls in the mist.  
  
"I say you've never had a better idea." Rayne said, taking Ryo hand and leading her out of the thickest wad of people. (lol, I make them sound like gum)  
  
Slowly but steadily, they made their way to the eating area with only two crashes.  
  
"I never knew that you could get a workout by walking inside a club." Rayne said in between pants.  
  
"Nether did I. We need traffic lights in here." Ryo added. They soon spotted a familiar pile of food on a table and headed over to it.  
  
"Hey familiar pile of food. Hi pig, a.k.a Tyson." Rayne said jokingly. "Have you seen any of our other friends who disappeared magically?"  
  
"Wha-?" Tyson asked through a mouthful of food, having a perplexed facial expression. Rayne and Ryo giggled.  
  
"She meant have you see Max, Ray, and Kai?" Ryo repeated Rayne's question.  
  
"Right here!" Max walked over before Tyson could answer. "I don't know where everyone else is though."  
  
Suddenly, Kai walked over to them and sat down in the seat across from Tyson. Everyone but Tyson could see a group of girls watching his every move across the room.  
  
Rayne sweat dropped. "Err...you do know that there's a bunch of girls looking at you lustily right?" She asked. He nodded huskily before stiffening.  
  
"So that only leaves Ray." Ryo started.  
  
Then Ray came over to the table and hugged Rayne. Her eyes grew wide as she stood there in shock.  
  
"There you are honey, I was looking everywhere for you!" Ray exclaimed. Everyone's even Kai's eyes widened when the heard that.  
  
"Have you gone nuts!?" Rayne asked yelling at him and struggling to get loose. He just tightened his grip and whispered.  
  
"Rayne c'mon work with me. I've got a group of stalkers behind me and I told them that you were my girlfriend. Please, just until they leave!" Ray begged. Rayne thought for a moment before sighing.  
  
"Fine, but the moment they leave, I'm going to kill you. You owe me big buddy!" She suddenly started hugging Ray back.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I was just over here." The jaws of the remaining Bladebreakers practically dropped to the ground when the heard that. Ray and Ray heard a few groans and footsteps heading away from them. Then let go of each other as if they were on fire.  
  
"EWE! GROSS! RAY HUGGED ME! BLECK!" Rayne complained. This shocked the Bladebreakers even more. Weren't they just now hugging as if they were one another's lifeline?  
  
"What's going on here?" Ryo managed to ask. Ray looked at her, and then explained the whole situation to the team.  
  
"Oh good. I thought you guys were seriously secretly together." Ryo let out. Rayne and Ray exchanged glances that could kill.  
  
"I'd never be with cat-boy over there! He's just a friend!"  
  
"Ditto, why would I like her?"  
  
Ryo shook her head at the once again fighting teens. 'Thing really will never change.' She mused silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: How'd you like it. I got inspired for the 'fake couple' bit when I was watching Ranma. I thought it was personally cool!  
  
Rayne: That shows how much you know. I really will never like cat-boy over there.  
  
Rayne-S: Sure. *Sarcastically and drown out* whatever you say.  
  
Ray: L8ER DAYZ! And Review you! 


	15. First stalkers, now kidnappers?

Rayne-S: Mwheeheeheehee! As you can see, I'm trying out a new evil laugh, and I quite like it. Mwheeheeheehee!  
  
Rayne: Err...scary?  
  
Rayne-S: Yep it 150% evil! Mwheeheeheehee! EVIL!!!  
  
Kai: Right, you just keep thinking that.  
  
Rayne-S: Err...can you guys go to the store to get...milk (WTF?) for me?  
  
Ryo: Sure. *All four charas leave for the store (IT RHYMES!!! ^-^)*  
  
Rayne-S: Now that they're gone, I just wanted to say a few thingies. First of all, I don't believe you people liked the fake couple bit. Personally I thought it was crappy, err... I figured that out after I reread it. And for the second thingy, I'm starting to get restless, so brace yourselves for some mushy-mushy-sappy romance. I cant resist, and I've been having some disturbing dreams (O_O;;) so beware, BEWARE!!! Mwheeheehee!!! And third, I'd like to award some credit to Demon Wolf, for making such a damn good fic and inspiring me. She deserves all the credit!!!  
  
Ray: What the hell are you rambling about now?  
  
Rayne-S: Oh, your back ^-^;; already...  
  
Rayne: Yeah, here's your milk. *Hands over milk carton*  
  
Rayne-S: Heehee... *To the readers* Don't say a word! *Shakes fist threateningly*  
  
Ryo: Err...what are you doing?  
  
Rayne-S: NOTHING! NOTHING SUSPICIOS THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE FIC AND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO THE READERS!!!  
  
Rayne: Of course not, how could we even dream of thinking that. -_-;;  
  
Rayne-S: I really don't know! Considering the fact that I'm a perfect wittle angel! *Halo appears overhead*  
  
Rayne: Yep, you are the perfectess angel *Said super sarcastically* *Whispers* And I'm the prince of Whales. -_-;;  
  
Ray: *Hears Rayne and laughs to himself*  
  
Kai: I'm blowing this joint.  
  
Rayne-S: You cant. THER IS NO ESCAPE! MWHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fifteen-year-old boy ran to the quietest, which wasn't that quiet mind you, side in the club. Almost sweating with anticipation, he took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.  
  
"BOSS! I just heard that the girl and the Chinese boy are in a relationship! ... no I'm not making this up sir!... Yes sir...WHAT! You want me to kidnap her? ...yes sir... goodbye." The guy closed his mobile and laughed.  
  
"I was getting tired of just spying." He told himself as he disappeared back into the crowd, looking for his victim.  
  
********************************************  
  
Rayne whistled to herself not-so-quietly as she walked along the outskirts of the party for the third consecutive time. After the err...incident happened she and Ray were pretty much ignoring each other, Kai disappeared going to who knows where, Max joined Tyson in eating and Ryo went back into the party for unknown reasons.  
  
"Should've brought a book or something. This is becoming duller than staying back home." Rayne mumbled crossly. Ryo had made a deal with her, saying that if Rayne caused no injuries today that Ryo would give her a new guitar and skateboard.  
  
"Must not fight! Think of guitar and skateboard!" Rayne told herself as a passing couple elbowed her. "Must hold out!"  
  
She continued her aimless journey, trying hard not to snap, and looked across the room for something to do. 'You would've thought that they'd have SOMETHING fun to do around here?'  
  
She turned quickly when she heard some scuffling of feet and glared at the two guys hiding behind a dancing couple. What did they think she was? Stupid? "Damn homos." She said briskly.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ray sighed once again as he heard the giggles from behind him. 'Don't those girls ever give up? And how long can they giggle without taking a breath?' He asked himself.  
  
He beckoned for a waitress to go to him, and ordered some food. There was no way that he would sit next to the abominable trashcan. Silently he ate his ordered sandwich, which came a few minutes ago.  
  
Praying in every language he knew for the giggling banshees to leave, he paid the bill and walked back into the party "hot spot". 'Please stop stalking me! Please stop stalking me!' He thought un amused.  
  
Walking around the crowd, he searched for some hint of one of his friends. He looked around a few minutes more before he laid his eyes on a familiar golden lock off hair.  
  
"Ryo!" He exclaimed, happy that he accomplished what seemed impossible.  
  
She walked over to him smiling. "Having fun?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just wish the twittering twins-" He pointed to the gigglers following him. "Would leave me alone."  
  
"Isn't that why you made the ahem, 'couple' with Rayne for?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yep. They're as bad as Ryan. Can't take a hint."  
  
"Dude, I so pity you. Maybe you should go find Rayne and continue the couple bit. You know, they have to get it sooner or later."  
  
"Most likely later." He sighed as he shook his head. "Kay, I'll get her, see ya!"  
  
"Buy-byez!!!" Ryo giggled waving her hand.  
  
Ray walked deeper and deeper in the forest of people (Lmao!) looking for his brunette friend.  
  
He soon spotted the exasperated storm cloud walking crossly to the exit.  
  
" This sucks!" Ray was able to translate from the mumbling she was doing.  
  
"What sucks?" Ray asked questioningly.  
  
"Not now blader boi. I'm too busy thinking up ways to make Kai's life a living hell. Let's see, first I can pay Tyson to torture him in Twinkies. Then I'll give Max a truck full of sugar. Then I'll organize a practice strike within out team! Yeah! That's it!" Rayne yelled out sarcastically.  
  
Ray sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Right. Anywho c'mon, I need your help."  
  
Rayne stopped counting how many different ways she could kill Kai and diverted her attention to Ray. "What kind of help?"  
  
"Well those girls still are-..." Rayne interrupted Ray.  
  
"Nope, not a chance. I'm done with that acting! It was..." Rayne shuddered. "Creepy!"  
  
"PLEAZE!" Ray begged her.  
  
"Nope. I SO didn't enjoy that. Like I said, creepy!"  
  
"You think I liked that! Ha! Far from it." Ray retorted.  
  
"Then why are you insisting on it?!" Rayne yelled, her voice raising a few decibels.  
  
"Because that's better than having twittering demons stalking you!" Ray yelled back.  
  
Rayne glared at him crossly, Ray glared back.  
  
They both took off in separate directions, glaring at anything that basically moved.  
  
Rayne soon started cursing every err...curse she could think of. 'Damn that Ray! He thinks he's all that!' Her thoughts were cut short by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around briskly and faced her tapper (Hehee, is that even a word? Well it's my word now)  
  
"Hey, would you be so kind as too follow me?" He asked politely. Scowling, she saw that he had moppy red hair, which stuck out more than Max's. He was wearing a regular street tee and blue jeans.  
  
"Buzz off!" Rayne spat at him, she was about to turn around walk away when he tapped her shoulder again.  
  
"Dude, take a hint. I ain't goin'!" She yelled. He smiled and took out a handkerchief. He pressed it quickly over her nose and mouth, feeding her the sleeping gases present on it. (By the way, they are in a sort of abandoned part of the party. No ones there kay.)  
  
She cried out the first thing she could think of before she slipped to unconsciousness.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Ray jerked his head behind him. Kai who took notice of this, asked him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Ray placed his fingers over his lips, asking Kai to be quiet silently. He pressed harder and harder to try and find any more noises, but her heard nothing.  
  
"It must've been my imagination. Forget about it." Ray told a confused Kai. Kai nodded and continued ahead.  
  
"I think we should be heading back now, don't you?" Kai asked Ray. He just nodded and went ahead.  
  
"Hurry up Kai, the girls are gaining on us!" Ray yelled. The two boys were now running for dear life from the enormous horde of girls that were chasing them. "Oh how I long for the good old days. Where we didn't run every day." Ray joked.  
  
Ten minutes later, the two teens were able to lose the crowd, and find all of the Bladebreakers. Well, almost all.  
  
"Were is Rayne!" Ryo cried again. "She is seeming to disappear more than you these days, Kai." She joked.  
  
"Lets go look for her." Tyson suggested. Every one agreed and spread out searching the overly crowded club.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ryo looked over the east wing over and over and over.  
  
"God! She really knows how to disappear." She looked around lazily searching for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly a bright light glowed from a far corner.  
  
'Strange, there is no one here.' Ryo observed. She walked over to the mysterious light and gasped sharply.  
  
"Riakure!"  
  
********************************************  
  
Slowly Rayne forced her eyelids to open. Blinking away black spot, she tried to lift her hands to rub away the sleep.  
  
Her hands wouldn't budge. She tried over and over, but she soon found that it wouldn't move. Finally noticing the thick rope tying her hands together, she gave up trying to free them.  
  
"What the hell? What's happening here? Come to think of it, where is here?" She asked the air expecting no answer. She lifted her tired head from the floor. Only to drop it back painfully. She felt unnaturally dizzy and somewhat sick to the stomach.  
  
"OWW! Man that friggin hurts!" Gathering the rest of the common sense she possessed, she tried to stand up. Only to find that her feet were also bound tightly.  
  
"Not good! Definitely not good!" She panicked. Racking her brain, she tried to think of a solution.  
  
"Okay, how did I get here? Hmmm...I remember a party. Ray. And... a weird kid! He did something! But what'd he do?"  
  
An eerie creaking sound was heard from behind her. She arched her neck so she could somewhat see. An old wooden door open noisily and she saw a pair of feet enter the room. Slowly, she raised her head, to see her captor.  
  
"YOU!" She cried, eyes opened wide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: Mwheeheehee! Cliffy! But it's not like you people don't know who it is already.  
  
Rayne: Why am I tied?  
  
Rayne-S: Because it's part of my plot! Mwheeheeheeheee!!!!  
  
Rayne: What plot?  
  
Rayne-S: ... anyway, remember, beware! It will come somewhere in the next two chappies! I wont be able to resist so BEWARE!!!!  
  
Rayne: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Rayne-S: BEWARE! HEE HEE!!!! BEWARE AND BE PREPARED!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Revieling the Truth

Rayne-S: Sorry for keeping you waiting this long, yes I am. But I just couldn't think of anything to write. It's like, my imaginations gone blank.....WAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I NEED MY IMAGINATION! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne: Dun blame her, she's been busy with school and she's trying to create her own anime with the help of a close friend. It's hard work really.  
  
Rayne-S: Yeah, and I got the MCAS comin up. It's this really big exam for the kids in Massachusetts. Every American state has em, they just call em different things. WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne: ...  
  
Ryo: ...so whats next...  
  
Rayne-S: I dunno...I'm winging it  
  
Rayne: *Sigh* Here's an idea. Start the fic! I'm I goin to fast for you?  
  
Rayne-S: Hahaha...real funny, demon -_-;;  
  
Rayne: I'm as tough as one!  
  
Ryo: *cough*yaright*cough*  
  
Rayne: -_-;; Grrrrrr...  
  
Ryo: Where are the guys?  
  
Rayne-S: I don't know...RAY-KUN, KAI-KUN! GET YOUR SCRANY ASSES OVER HERE!  
  
Ryo: O.O Talk about forceful...  
  
Rayne: O.O;; no kidding...  
  
*We hear a "SHHHHHH!!!!" and some ruffling of bushes and look around to see one bush that is shaking*  
  
Rayne: *Really sarcastically* Gee, I wonder where Ray and Kai could be... -_-;;  
  
Rayne-S: Guess I'll spare you people from my ramblings and start the fic now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU!!!" Rayne yelled in surprise. She felt herself begin to boil with unreleased rage. It was the same freckled redhead boy that was at the club.  
  
"What do you want you friggin evil carrot top!" She barked at him, squirming wildly. He smirked at her and bent down to eye level.  
  
"I can see why he wants you." He said plainly, eyeing her over. Rayne's cheeks flushed red as she hissed threateningly at him.  
  
"Screw off!" She spat angrily. "You better let me go, jackass! If not, I swear to make your life a living hell!"  
  
His smirk broadened and he ran his left thumb along her cheek seductively.  
  
"Grr! Stop it damn you! Get away!" She yelled, raising her voice and begun thrashing around wildly, trying to loose the iron grips of the rope. While she was thrashing, she somehow managed to kick him, which didn't go too well with him.  
  
"Bitch! Stop!" He demanded as he pulled one of the ropes attached to her, choking Rayne in the process.  
  
When she settled down he released the rope and walked over to her. "You see, this will go much more smoothly if you don't resist." He told her. Rayne growled in response.  
  
"I never go down easy jackass, and I'm not about to start now!" She hissed venomously. She glared at him heatedly while she began to twist and turn her wrist unnoticed, slightly loosening it.  
  
He gave a chuckle and commanded her to get up, after he untied the ropes binding her feet. "Don't try anything, girl, cause I still have this." He raised the rope, which he used to choke her that time. Rayne growled audibly, but followed him reluctantly.  
  
Rayne's brown eyes darted along the hallway, glaring at anything that moved. She looked around for anything that could serve as her escape route.  
  
'Damn it! How do these people get in here anyway! Aurgh, where's an exit sign when you need it?' She thought tartly. 'Well at least I know my sense of humor hasn't left me...yet. Ah man I'm going insane! Wow, back up there, I have to be reasonable. Just think...think...why is thinking so hard when it counts?' She scowled still trying to loosen the rope, and continued following the carrot top.  
  
***********************WITH THE OTHERS**********************  
  
Ryo ran as fast as she could around the club, looking for someone, anyone. Soon she spotted Kai's two-toned blue hair.  
  
"KAI!" She yelled and ran to him. Kai turned around to see a near tears Ryo running towards him.  
  
"What happened!?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Ryo took out Riakure and tried to force the tears that threatened to come, to go away. "I-I found this in an abandoned part of the place. Rayne w- would never leave Riakure behind! That's why she b-bought that s-special belt, so she could always have Riakure." Ryo let out, a few tears made their way down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Kai!" She screamed, hugging him around his waist and crying. "Something bad happened! I just know it!" Kai just looked awestruck at the sobbing teen, and awkwardly pet her back, not having experience with this type of thing before.  
  
"Umm...it's okay I guess." He told her uneasily. "Don't cry, we'll get Rayne. Don't worry." He told her, holding her by the shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes. She looked into his dark crimson eyes.  
  
"Hey, uhh, am I interrupting something?" Ray asked uneasily, placing his hand behind his head in confusion. "It's just that I thought we were supposed to look for Rayne, but I can see that I'm interrupting a err...special moment. So I'll come back later." Kai and Ryo blushed vividly and looked away from the other.  
  
"Ray, I found something." Ryo said she walked over to Ray and showed him Riakure. "I-"  
  
Kai interrupted. "She found it in an abandoned area. Someone might have done something to her, or maybe she just dropped it."  
  
Ryo looked up to Ray and Kai. "You guys gotta help me find her! She's like a sister to me!" Ryo cried out.  
  
Kai looked into her green eyes, which her clouded with worry and sighed. "We aren't going to leave her behind. She's part of the Bladebreakers. No one messes with us."  
  
Ray added. "Yeah, no one gets left behind! (Lol! I think I got that from Lilo and Stitch) we'll find her, no doubt about it!"  
  
Kai nodded. "But first lets find the walking Trashcan and his partner in crime."  
  
They walked ahead, looking for Tyson and Max. The first place they searched was the food bar, but surprisingly they weren't there.  
  
"Hmm...they must be actually looking. Who would've thought..." Kai trailed off. As soon as they left the area, they saw Tyson and Max running to them.  
  
"Guys! You wont believe what we found out!" Max yelled, but the usual happiness was long gone from his face. Tyson looked equally worried.  
  
"What!? What happened!?" Ray asked. Max and Tyson caught up to them and took a moment to catch their breaths, signaling for them to wait by holding up one hand.  
  
"Well, we looked around and couldn't find her, so we thought she might've gone outside. So Maxy and me asked the door guard if he saw Rayne go out. He said that a boy was dragging her out and she was asleep. The boy said that Rayne just got little too drunk and fainted, but Rayne doesn't drink, does she?" Tyson said a little too fast.  
  
*********************WHERE EVER RAYNE IS***********************  
  
Rayne grumbled heatedly again as she continued to follow the redhead.  
  
"Boy, do you got a name, or should I just keep calling you carrot top?" She asked him crossly. "And how long is this damn hallway anywho?"  
  
"Name's Darwin. And don't you worry your pretty little head, we're almost there." He said turning to look at her.  
  
She growled at the last remark and asked. "Darwin, huh? Well would you mind untying me? The rope's cutting off my circulation."  
  
He smirked. "Nice try. But it won't work on me."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"My, my. Angels shouldn't swear you know." He told her smiling.  
  
"Angels? Bleh, you wish. And I'll friggin swear whenever I want goddamn it!" She made gagging motions.  
  
He laughed. "You're so cute when you do that."  
  
"Nice to know. Note to self, never-ever do that again."  
  
He laughed again. Grumbling Rayne told herself to stop making the carrot laugh and crossly glared at him.  
  
"Here we are, remember to show respect to the boss. He's the blading champion of Japan for five straight years." He told her, opening a door that was at the end of the seemingly endless hallway.  
  
"Not for long he is." She muttered smirking. "I'll wipe him. That asswipe wont get away with friggin kidnapping me."  
  
As soon as she stepped into the room she gasped sharply and widened her eyes.  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Did you guys really think I'd end it there... again?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chuckling evilly Ryan stood up from his extremely puffy and comfortable chair and walked to Rayne.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." He said, his usual innocent voice, long gone. "Happy to see me?"  
  
She glared up at him and spat on his shoes. Darwin held the rope up threateningly. "Do that again, and we'll have a repeat of what happened in the other room."  
  
Rayne's eyes didn't move from Ryan's face, glaring at him intensely.  
  
"So what now Ryan. Stalking me wasn't good enough so you decided to kidnap me, huh? What're you goin to do? Rape me? Basterd!" She challenged him.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. If you were smart, you wouldn't have ignored me and you would see that we were made for each other." He said in a low growl.  
  
Visions of Rayne strange dream flooded into her. "So it was you...my dreams...they were trying to warn me..." She understood now.  
  
"Ahh...so I was in your dreams. You see, you are meant for me." He said taking a step closer and cupping her face into his hand. She shook her head violently until he released her.  
  
"And still you struggle." He sighed. "Be smart girl. Don't deny destiny."  
  
Rayne snapped. "Who the fuck said my destiny was too be with you!? Hell no, I wont let it be!"  
  
"Heh." He chuckled. " How can you be so naive? It's plain to see that we are destined to be together." He purred softly.  
  
Rayne silently laughed. The ropes she started to get loose in the other room now were so loose that she could slip her wrists through easily.  
  
"If you guys weren't so goddamn dense then you would've known...that I'm not this easy to tame!" She yelled as she dropped the final rope binding her. She quickly slipped the rope around her neck off and triumphantly stood twirling it in her hands.  
  
"You guys suck. If you were a smart person, then it would've been more of a challenge for me to escape. Eeh...evil people are so dumb these days." She joked.  
  
Ryan glared at Darwin, telling him to do something silently. Darwin nodded and charge blindly at Rayne. She easily side-stepped it and stuck her leg out so he tripped over it.  
  
"Rule number one. Make sure that your prisoner is either bound up really tight, or a crap fighter....feh, you didn't do either. Guess you failed." She laughed at the two bumbling idiots.  
  
Ryan suddenly smiled. "Yes, but we do have reinforcements." Suddenly two bulky guys came and held Rayne by the arms.  
  
"Fuck! I'm caught again...this is so not my day!" Rayne whined.  
  
************************BLADEBREAKERS*************************  
  
The Bladebreakers were currently questioning the guards.  
  
"So what did the kid dragging Rayne look like?" Ray asked.  
  
"He was really freckled, and had red moppy hair. Wait up, I think that I have his document. You know, to get in here for free." The guard Took out a folder and leafed through it. "Ahh. here." He should the Bladebreakers and picture of Darwin with information of what team he was on and where they were staying.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened dramatically. "Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled. "Can we have it? We need to get our friend back." The guard shrugged.  
  
"Since your going, you might as well give him the documents back, he forgot to take them." He said handing the papers to Kai.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: I'm done! Hey, this wasn't so bad. And sorry about the language nObOdY, but I'm trying to make this realistic. And if it was me, then I'd be swearing bloody mercy, so again...sorry.  
  
Rayne: Feh, why am I -STILL- caught?  
  
Rayne-S: Because again it's part of my plot. And sorry if this chappie is crap. Like I told you, I'm a little short on ideas these days.  
  
Ryo: I got them! *Is dragging an unconscious Ray and Kai to us*  
  
Rayne-S: That's what they get for trying to escape! MWEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!  
  
Rayne: -_-;; Remind me again why I hang out with you people...  
  
Rayne-S: Cuz you have no choice.  
  
Rayne: ... 


	17. Breakout

Rayne-N: Hey-hey loyal review people thingies! Sorry to keep ya waiting all this time. Unfortunatly the teachers have decided to bring back this project that we started in the second quarter. And me being the dumbass I am, through away the info I needed -MONTHS- ago...I'm so smart neh? Well since I through the stuff away, I had to do research-galore....Damn teachers.  
  
Rayne: ...scary...  
  
Ryo: The guys are still tied you know.  
  
Rayne-N: Yeah I know, and I changed my name again! It was boring me and whenever I'm bored with something, I change it.  
  
Rayne: And we need to know because...  
  
Rayne-N: Cuz I said so.  
  
Ryo: Hello, they're still tied!  
  
Rayne-N: *Sigh* Let them go, I know -SO- many people will hurt me if I do anything to them, so they'll get to go...this time MWEEHEEHEEHEE!  
  
Ray: Yes! Freedom!  
  
Rayne-N: No, you're still stuck here, just that you aint tied up 'nemore.  
  
Ray: ....Damn...  
  
Kai: I knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Rayne-N: Oh shut up lover boy. It isn't that bad, not when Ryo's here neh? HAHAAHAA!!!  
  
Kai: *Eye twitches and charges at Rayne-N with fists up*  
  
Rayne-N: *Gulp* Help!!!!!!!!!! I WAS JOKING! JOKING I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rayne: Haahaa! And I thought Tyson was the dumb one!  
  
Rayne-N: Whadya mean? *Is still being chased*  
  
Rayne: *Rolls eyes* Authoress powers? Duh...  
  
Rayne-N: Oh yeah! *Stops Kai* Wait before I start it, I have an important note. Now you'll know why this ficcy is rated PG 13. There's action violence, language, mentioned rape, and attempted rape in this chapter. Dun say I didn't warn you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was black. Pure black. Not one ray of light penetrated the dark cover...until...  
  
The door opened, allowing desperate rays of artificial light shine and illuminate the darkness. Two big bulky men stood at the doorway holding a smaller, more petite figure.  
  
"Stay in here you wench. Not that you have a choice now." One of the mass figures barked, before throwing the smaller one in.  
  
"Uff!" The sound escaped the small figure mouth as she forcefully hit the rock hard floor. Slowly, she attempted to get up, only to get kicked back down by the second mass blocking the doorway.  
  
"Don't try anything bitch." He said finally. The two chuckled heavily, then left the room, closing it and darkening the once semi-light room once more.  
  
Rayne got up, slowly. She opened her previously closed eyes to see nothing.  
  
'Oh shit! Am I blind?' She thought desperately. 'No...I could see before, it's the room that is this dark. Where am I?' Standing up, the seemingly blind girl outstretched her two hands in an attempt to explore the room.  
  
When she reached the wall, she noted that it was made with souly rock. No cement or wood or other usual wall products were present. Edging here way across the room, using the wall as a guide, she was surprised when her feet bumped into something hard.  
  
Rayne got even more confused when she reached her hand down and found that the object was soft, not hard. Making her way lower, she did realized what the strange object is.  
  
"It's a fucking bed!" She screamed out. Shock surrounded her as she thought back to her previous conversation, with whom she now refers to as the "Son of a bitch"  
  
******************FLASHBACK********************  
  
Chuckling evilly Ryan stood up from his extremely puffy and comfortable chair and walked to Rayne.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." He said, his usual innocent voice, long gone. "Happy to see me?"  
  
She glared up at him and spat on his shoes. Darwin held the rope up threateningly. "Do that again, and we'll have a repeat of what happened in the other room."  
  
Rayne's eyes didn't move from Ryan's face, glaring at him intensely.  
  
"So what now Ryan. Stalking me wasn't good enough so you decided to kidnap me, huh? What're you goin to do? Rape me? Basterd!" She challenged him.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. If you were smart, you wouldn't have ignored me and you would see that we were made for each other." He said in a low growl.  
  
**********************END FLASHBACK*********************  
  
Her breathing increased as she thought of what might happen. 'Oh fuck, oh shit! I hade to open my big fat mouth didn't I? I just had to challenge him, didn't I? I'm the great Rayne, stupid enough to bring up the idea of rape to a braindead psycho.' She imitated herself.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm even starting to taunt myself, I'm so loosing it!" She screeched edging her way as far as possible to the said 'bed', she plumped herself on the rock floor and looked around the room.  
  
'Not like that's going to help, I already know the damn place is pitch black, and that means I cant see, and it means that there are no openings!' She barked to herself.  
  
Bringing her legs to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them, she thought about her life. Her friends, her past, her friends, her school, blading, but mostly her friends.  
  
'Maybe this is some freaky karma thingy. Maybe if I was nicer to Tyson this wouldn't have happened? Maybe if I was nicer overall this wouldn't have happened.' She mused silently.  
  
Unknown to her, sometime while she was musing, her eyes shut closed, although it went by unnoticed since there was no difference in sight. And a few minutes after her eyes shut, so did her brain. Slipping into unconsciousness, she fell into a dreamful sleep.  
*************************DREAM**************************  
  
Slowly she blinked open her eyes. Moving her hands to wipe away the sleep present on her eyes, she found that her hands weren't responding.  
  
"What the fuck?" Looking over her shoulder, she found that her hands and feet were chained on the bed.  
  
"A bed? What the hell..." She began. Hearing a content chuckle, she turned her head to face in front of her. Her eyes expanded comically as she struggled even more.  
  
"Lemme go, you son of a bitch!" She screeched out. Ryan just smirked even more, and took a step towards her. Rayne saw this and struggled even more fiercely with the chains binding her feet and hands.  
  
Ryan slowly climbed up on the bed, apparently enjoying the turmoil with Rayne. Rayne looked up to glare at him, but when she made eye contact with him, something was different. There was something in his eye that she never saw before. It was clouded, glazed over if you will, with something. Something that she had a pretty good idea on what it was.  
  
He inched closer to her, looking over her clothed body with his lust filled eyes. Smirking more, he held her face still with his left hand, not letting her struggle.  
  
"You know, you really are pretty." He said blankly, looking deep within her eye's brown pools.  
  
"So I've been told." She mumbled crossly. Refusing to give up easily, she began to thrash around wildly. She was soon stopped in shock after he abruptly placed his lips over her own.  
  
Eyes wide, after she began thinking straight the struggle was back, forcing him to get off of her.  
  
"You don't get it do you?' He asked her fiercely, holding her already chained arms down with his hands. "You shouldn't struggle, it'll only hurt more!"  
  
"Fuck you asshole!" She retorted. He smirked once more before ripping her red hoodie off of her, leaving her in her tight, white wife-beater.  
  
Letting his eyes roam over her more expose skin he licked his lips subconsciously.  
  
"This'll be fun." He whispered.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ryo, Max and Tyson whimpered as they went crashing into the left in the small car.  
  
"KAI! I thought you said you could drive!?" Ray asked apprehensively.  
  
"KAI! Don't turn so fast!" Tyson added.  
  
"Well sorry, but am I the only one who wants the girl back?" Kai asked rather calmly while taking another sharp turn. Various "Uff"s were heard from the back of the car.  
  
"No, but what can we do if we DIE before we get there?" Ryo hissed.  
  
"Please! Don't turn so fast!" Max pleaded. Finally, Kai couldn't take any more whining.  
  
"Alright already! I wont 'turn so fast'." He said in a voice that mocked Max and Tyson. There were various sighs of relief heard throughout the car.  
  
"Okay we're almost there." Ray said, checking the road map he had in his hand. "Take a left here and go straight." Forgetting his promise, Kai made such a sharp turn that it gave the others whiplash.  
  
"KAI!" Everyone yelled out.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They drove in silence for the next half an hour.  
  
"Damn, how can a fucking place be so far?" Ray swore. The others shrugged.  
  
"Who knows...hey? There it is!" Tyson yelled out.  
  
"Well thanks for stating the obvious pal." Kai said derisively. Kai parked the car in some nearby bushes to not attract attention, and everyone piled out of the car.  
  
Tyson gasped. "Air! Need air!" He joked while flopping on the ground like a fish out of water.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and kicked the fish boy. "Pay attention numbskulls." Everyone bent over and huddled in like when a captain is talking to a team. " Alright, since they captured Rayne, I think they'll be pretty strong. So our best bet is to send me and Ray forward and Tyson Ryo and Max will call for back up."  
  
Ray stood up from the huddle. "Is it just me or did this sound amazingly like a beyblade stragity?" When he got a few glares from his teammates he entered the huddle once more shrugging.  
  
"Alright, no more distractions. Do any of you have a cell phone?" Everyone signaled a 'no'. "No cells, alright then who here is the oldest other than me and Ray?" Kai asked.  
  
Tyson raised his hand proudly. Kai then looked to Max and to Ryo as if he wanted them to say Tyson was joking and that one of them was older. When he got no response he sighed. Taking something out of his pocket, he handed it over to Tyson.  
  
"A key?"  
  
Kai sighed again. "Tyson, Max and Ryo will have to drive to the nearest Police station." He said morbidly.  
  
Ryo and Max looked at Kai with fearful faces.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Ryo asked. Kai shook his head.  
  
"It's to dangerous for you guys to stay here. Tyson, if I see one scratch on the car, you're dead!" Tyson gulped, knowing that it wasn't an empty threat, and nodded.  
  
When everything else was settled Ryo Tyson and Max entered the car.  
  
"Pray for us?" Ryo asked Kai only half joking. Hey nodded, giving her a look of reassuring.  
  
Ray smiled and said. "Don't worry Tyson's under a threat, you know the human body works better when you are facing the brink of death, and if Tyson scratches the car, then bye bye Tyson. So he will be smarter...I think?"  
  
That only made Ryo and Max look more skeptical. But in the end the entered the car, not before doing some prayers to just about every god they know of, and drove off.  
  
"Well Tyson didn't crash into anything yet." Ray commented. "Lets go!" He looked over to Kai and nodded.  
  
"Remember, I'll find an entrance on the left side, you take the right. Since we wont be able to talk, it's every man for himself. If one of us finds Rayne then bring her out and call for the other. Got it?" Ray nodded. "Then lets go!"  
  
The two walked together stealthily until they got closer too the big mansion/warehouse. Then they split up and went their separate ways.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Rayne jolted awake. Standing up, she half expected to be stopped by chains, but was more than relieved when she wasn't.  
  
Warily, she looked around the dark room. 'Maybe now I'll find a way out of here?'  
  
She stretched out her hands and walked around the room, trying to find anything would help her escape.  
  
Not finding anything, she swore loudly and plumped down on the warm bed. "This so fucking sucks...hey, I wonder if my friends have noticed that I was kidnapped yet?" She mused silently to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted though, by the large metal door swinging open.  
  
"Enjoy you're sleep love?" A husky voice asked. The girl whipped her head up to glare at the speaker.  
  
"Fuck you Ryan. Go rape some other bitch." She growled. He shook his head.  
  
"My, my! Have I hit a nerve love?" He said in mock surprise. She hissed at him audibly, daring him to come closer.  
  
He smirked and took one more step before stopping.  
  
That did it. She charged at him, hitting him in the stomach with a quick left hook, then ran to the ajar door. She almost made it out to, if one of the two body masses that had brang her in the accursed room wasn't blocking the doorway with his big fat belly.  
  
Ryan got up slowly, walking towards her, he kicked her side sending her into groans of pain.  
  
She got up, looking him in the eye. She gasped as she recognized the same glint that the dream him had. The glint of want, lust.  
  
She took a cautious step back, not leaving her fighting stance. Smirking evil Ryan once more took a few steps toward her, until he was called by the bulky doorgaurd.  
  
"Hey boss!" He called in a low deep voice. "The security guys are here, they say they found an intruder in the left wing?" He said. Ryan swore then turned to Rayne.  
  
"Don't try anything funny!" Rayne let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and blinked a little. The room had just gone from pitch back, to a, bright to her, light.  
  
Soon the door once more shut, leaving the frustrated girl in darkness once more. She sat down on the floor heatedly.  
  
'I had a chance to get away! What the hell was I thinking? I should've ran faster!' She started yelling at herself.  
  
Five minutes later, a loud thump distracted her from her thoughts. And when a blinding light filled the room, she sat up instantly.  
  
What she saw was something, or rather someone she never thought she would see again.  
  
"Ray? Ray...RAY!" She screeched in happiness. She ran to him subconsciously, not knowing what she was doing, and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
'A hug? What the fuck!' She said after she thought about what she just did. And as quickly as it happened, it ended.  
  
"That never happened!" She barked at him. He not knowing what exactly was happening, just nodded bewildered.  
  
"Dude, how did you find this place?" She asked after she composed herself.  
  
He shrugged and responded. "Long story. Now you want to get out of this place or not?" She nodded, and briskly walked out the door. Working together, they dragged the giant mass into the room and shut it, but not before Ray noticed the bed.  
  
"So, this like a hotel or something?" He whispered referring to the large bed in her room.  
  
"No. More like a torture chamber, I got friggin' dragged over here unconscious and entered to meet the former Beyblade champ Ryan and..." Ray cut her off.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out the kids not a psycho stalker. He's a psycho rapist." She said emotionless.  
  
"Oh. Did he..." Ray started.  
  
"No. But if you didn't come right now, he probably would have." She said sighing. "Thanks. For coming I mean."  
  
He smiled at her. "Hey, we're a team. I know you would've done this for anyone else. Don't worry about it."  
  
She shrugged. "Great, but how do we get out?"  
  
"...I thought you would know..."  
  
"...Shit..."  
  
The two remained quiet for a good amount of time, as they tried to maneuver around the large place.  
  
"Hey! You over there! A guard who happen to see them running into the shadows called them.  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes and stood up with her hands in the air. Walking towards him, she kicked him forcefully under the belt and walked away smirking an evil grin. Ray whom just caught up to her winced slightly.  
  
"You have no idea how much that hurts do you?" He asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"No. But I suppose he does now." She signaled to the guard in tears on the floor.  
  
Laughing, she crouched over the floored body "Ray do you know how to make him unconscious?" He nodded. "Then do it, we don't want buddy over there to call any of his pals do we?"  
  
He walked over to the man twitching in pain, and then delivered one swift blow to the neck, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Whoa, you gotta teach me how to do that!" Rayne joked. Ray smiled and said.  
  
"It's all in the wrists."  
  
"Oh really, Kung Fu Dude? Bet I could beat you in a fight." She boasted, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
He laughed. "Lets get out of here first. Then I'll be able to kick your ass in fighting."  
  
She nodded. And they continued on their quest to find the exit. After walking another half an hour they came upon a room labeled, "Security".  
  
Smirking Rayne entered it first. There were two men with empty coffee cups checking the screens, one of which was already half asleep.  
  
Ray casually walked over too them and delivered the knock out trick to their necks before checking each one of the screens.  
  
Apparently, the guard that was sleeping didn't notice Kai on his smallest screen, trying to creep around the room silently.  
  
Smiling, Rayne checked all the buttons to see if there was a way to talk to him. Soon enough she found one.  
  
"Kai!" She whispered. Kai stopped sneaking and looked around the room, apparently looking for Rayne.  
  
She decided to have a little fun with him and made her voice sound more ghostly. "Kai! I am the ghost of Rayne!" She whispered. She saw Kai jump and look around more which made her giggle. Ray who noticed what she was doing, laughed whole heartedly.  
  
"Kai! Got to Ryo. Tell her I am dead. Comfort her. Live with her. And marry her." By now Rayne's cool ghostly voice was faltering. "Cause we all know you love her baby!" By then, Rayne was in fits of laughter and Kai glared at the air.  
  
"Rayne, what the hell are you doing? Where are you wench!" After Rayne composed herself, she went back to the mike.  
  
"Hey Kai, I'm checking you out on the security camera to your left. You can get out now, and hurry before they get you. Oh yeah and I'm with Ray here. Later!" She said turning of the sound system before Kai could yell at her for the prank she just pulled.  
  
Checking some more buttons and screens, she found one, which held a map of the place.  
  
"Hey, we aren't so far of from the main entrance!" Ray exclaimed. "Let's get out of here."  
  
She nodded, and followed the boy out the door.  
  
The duo walked happily to the exit.  
  
'And to the end of this stupid nightmare.' Rayne thought gratefully.  
  
As they reached the wooden doors a sharp chuckle reached their ears.  
  
"So Rayne, who's your boyfriend? Anyone I have to watch out for?" Ryan's amused voice rang out.  
  
Rayne completely ignored Ryan and kept walking to the exit.  
  
"Rayne. Awe c'mon baby, you cant stay mad at me forever." He cooed. She kept going forward.  
  
She briskly walked past him, although her right eye was twitching with annoyance and she wanted to beat the living shit out of him.  
  
Getting an idea, he stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the girls slim waist, bringing her close to him.  
  
That did it. While she was still being pulled to him, she delivered a right hook that she could've swore broke a nose.  
  
"Ah! Shit! Bitch! My perfect face!" He whined, his two bulky bodyguards went forward and pounced on Rayne holding her down. Ray, seemingly forgotten by Ryan, took this opportunity to knock out the body guards in a few swift blows.  
  
Two earthshaking thuds were heard as the two idiots fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ryan smiled and snapped his finger. Within seconds the hallway was practically covered with big men.  
  
"Uhh Ray....this maybe just the panic talking, but I don't think we can take all of em..." Rayne said taking a step back until she was back-to-back with Ray.  
  
"Lets just hope luck is on our side, neh?" He joked.  
  
Suddenly everyone in the room were aware of load sirens sounding. Ryan after hearing the sound seemingly vanished in the sea of people. All of the sudden SWAT teams busted into the house with their guns out and yelled. "Freeze! Nobody move!" (I wonder if they really say that...)  
  
Rayne sighed. "Thank god! I never want to see a mansion again!" She huffed out, Ray laughed and shook hid head, heading out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled before running after him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-N: Okay, this was long, so you cant get to mad at me.  
  
Rayne: That's what you think...  
  
Rayne-N: O_O Right..... By the way, ABC has finally decided to show the new Beyblade episodes! YAY! Next Saturday is Ray vs. Bryan, cant wait to see Ray with his hair down! ^-^  
  
Ray: *Inches away from Rayne-N*  
  
Rayne-N: I finally finished this, it took me like a week. Hence why it took so long, hope it reaches you reader's expectation. L8erz much and review! I got 66 so far, only 44 left till one hundred! Please let me be up there with the great writers! It'd be such an honor! 


End file.
